Tal Como Eu
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Ela precisava ser protegida, e ele precisava de doces lembranças.
1. Chapter 1

**Tal Como Eu**

Naruto Characters (c) Massashi Kishimoto

Historia (c) Loreyu'kz

Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I. Animais de Estimação, Balas e Encontros<strong>

Ela sempre odiou animais de estimação, principalmente gatos. Esses bichos são totalmente dependentes de seus donos, não conseguem comer sozinhos, dormir sozinhos, não podem nem fazer suas necessidades direito. Para tudo precisam do dono. E Sakura adorava a liberdade, e com esse ideal, achava que manter animais que deveriam se virar sozinhos, presos em sua casa, e fazê-los totalmente dependentes de alguém era irracional e ia contra todas as leis naturais.

Não que ela os repudiasse, ela apenas odiava essa sensação de estar interrompendo o fluxo natural das coisas, sempre achou que o ser humano tem uma necessidade inata de que as coisas dependam deles. Mas como uma amante da liberdade, ela detestava a idéia de interromper o fluxo natural das coisas.

Todas as tardes ela trabalhava em uma pet-shop de uma amiga, um trabalho bem irônico considerando seus ideais sobre animais de estimação, mas trabalhar tendo como chefe uma amiga não tinha preço.

"Um dia eu ainda vou ver você com um bichinho totalmente dependente de você, Sakura-chan." disse Hinata, gerente da pet-shop "E apesar disso, é você quem não vai conseguir viver sem ele." concluiu com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"No dia em que isso acontecer, com certeza choverá a semana toda." falou Sakura suspirando, enquanto etiquetava os produtos nas prateleiras.

"Eu realmente não entendo como você veio trabalhar logo aqui." Refletiu a amiga.

"Não está satisfeita? Você não me quer aqui Hinata?" Dramatizou fazendo sua chefe corar.

"N-não é isso... ahn... v-você sabe que e-eu adoro sua c-companhia S-Saku..."

"O salário é bom." Interrompeu. Não que ela precisasse realmente do dinheiro, na verdade, tinha uma fonte inesgotável de recursos financeiros, mas além da boa chefe, a sua fonte de inspiração e afeição trabalhava ao seu lado.

"Salário... hm... sei..."

Ao terminar seu expediente, Sakura colocou o casaco, era inverno. Ela se despediu de Hinata e resolveu passar na loja ao lado, com a desculpa de ir ver seu melhor amigo.

"Yo Naruto!" disse ao ver o loiro sentado arrumando seu material de trabalho.

"Yo Sakura-chan! Já to terminando, se você puder esperar um pouco.." disse ele sorrindo, enquanto separava as tintas e as guardava numa gaveta.

"Você que irá fechar a loja hoje?" Perguntou ela notando que não havia movimento na loja alem deles dois.

"Sasuke teve uma emergência e teve que sair mais cedo, o Gaara saiu quase agora, então só sobrou eu aqui." explicou levemente distraído.

"Uma emergência..." Ela repetiu num suspiro.

Sakura morou com Sasuke desde os sete anos, acolhida pela família do rapaz, eles desenvolveram um laço de afetividade forte, ambos demonstravam um grande carinho um pelo outro, e antes que percebessem, eles haviam crescido, ela procurou seu próprio caminho, deixando para trás a casa dos Uchiha, Sasuke tentou fazê-la voltar e acabou falhando, com isso o relacionamento deles fora abalado.

Naruto era um grande amigo de infância, ela o conhecera através de Sasuke, no colégio eram inseparáveis, mas no final cada um foi para o seu lado na faculdade, mas seus laços eram inabaláveis.

Naruto finalmente terminará de arrumar suas coisas, e com isso eles foram embora, caminhando lentamente e conversando sobre qualquer coisa, andaram juntos pela noite fria, uma fina camada de neve cobria a rua, as casas e os carros. A rua se encontrava deserta a não ser por eles dois. Era agradável estar com Naruto.

Numa esquina eles se separaram, a casa de Sakura já estava bem perto, a apenas três quadras dali, ela caminhava agora um pouco mais rápido, sem a companhia do loiro parecia que o frio era mais severo, e ela queria logo tomar um longo banho quente. Caminhando, ela observava a paisagem a sua frente, era bonito como as coisas ficavam tão brancas no inverno. Logo o natal chegaria e com isso uma festa com os amigos. Era a oportunidade perfeita para tentar, mais uma vez, uma reaproximação com Sasuke.

De repente seus pensamento foram brutalmente afastados. Ela vira um vulto passando por entre as ruas, olhou de relance, um homem de cabelos longos e negros estava parado com um sorriso sugestivo em seu rosto. Ela voltou a olhar para frente e começou a andar um pouco mais depressa, sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante. "_Só mais duas quadras_" disse para si.

Quanto mais depressa ela andava, mais longo o caminho parecia ficar, os segundos pareciam minutos, e os minutos pareciam horas. Ela sentiu a garganta ficar seca, aquela figura, parada, observando-a com aquele olhar. Será que ele havia descoberto? Sakura já havia se mudado para aquela cidade há tanto tempo, será que eles ainda estavam incomodados, remoendo coisas antigas que mal tinham haver com ela? Tais perguntas rondavam a mente da garota.

E novamente ela foi tirada dos seus devaneios, o barulho do motor de um carro alcançou seus ouvidos, e antes que pudesse formular alguma reação, um carro negro cruzava seu caminho, o vidro rapidamente fora abaixado e uma arma ela via. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e sentiu o impacto.

"Fique abaixada." Ela escutou seu salvador falar, e permaneceu estirada sob o chão congelante.

O homem que havia lhe empurrado e conseqüentemente a deixando cair no chão, agora estava de pé desferindo vários tiros com uma arma que ela identificou sendo uma submetralhadora. O carro preto recebeu uma quantidade significativa de tiros e recuou. Rapidamente ele abaixou-se. Tinha cabelos prateados cortados exoticamente, usava uma máscara negra que lhe impedia de ver seus lábios e nariz, tinha um olho negro e o outro vermelho, um tanto charmoso.

"V-você... está... bem...?" ao terminar seu questionamento, ele caia do lado da garota.

"Eii! Você está me ouvindo?" Sakura disse levemente alto, mas ele não deu sinal de quem estava ouvindo, logo ela percebeu que a neve perto de seu ombro estava tingida de vermelho "Merda!"

* * *

><p>Konnichuwa mina! Capítulo revisado, pra quem leu a versão antiga, por favor digam o que acharam da atual, pra quem não leu, por favor deixe seus comentários!<p>

Eu alterei algumas pequenas coisinhas, nada que vá mudar a história, espero que fique mais agradável.

Não esqueçam, esse capítulo foi revisado, mas **não** foi betado, se alguém se disponibilizar a fazê-lo, por favor entre em contato!

Beijos,

Loreyu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II. Gratidão Eterna**

;

Ele começava a despertar, seu olhar foi ficando nítido e ele iniciou o reconhecimento do local. Estava em um quarto. Havia uma janela fechada e a luz do sol escapava pelas brechas da cortina. Tinha uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama onde ele estava, também tinha um armário encostado na parede, uma tv pendurada na parede na sua frente, e duas portas.

Sentiu uma dor quase forte em seu ombro, percebeu que estava enfaixado, olhou para o lado e viu suas roupas, então viu que se encontrava apenas com suas calças e com sua máscara. Forçando-se um pouco ele levantou. Abriu a porta da esquerda cuidadosamente.

Era um banheiro.

Abriu delicadamente a porta da direita, e viu que dava para uma sala de estar, ele passou pela sala perguntando-se onde estava sua arma, e continuou em direção a cozinha, ele olhou com cuidado e viu que alguém habitava o local. Ele ficou observando por alguns instantes. Ela tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa, longos, era alta. Diria que um metro e setenta. A garota portava uma xícara, que vez ou outra levada aos lábios. Ele constatou que ela não era uma ameaça e resolveu anunciar sua presença.

"Bom dia" ele falou adentrando o cômodo

"Ahn, bom dia" disse virando-se para ver o homem "Está doendo? Eu não lhe levei a um hospital, resolvi pontear você eu mesma." explicou por alto

"Mais ou menos... e você sabe dar pontos em um corte? porque não me levou a um hospital?" ele perguntou um tanto intrigado, mas ainda parecia calmo "Posso me juntar a você?" perguntou por fim.

"Claro, por favor, sente-se." Instruiu mostrando-lhe uma cadeira "Eu curso medicina, e já aprendi a dar pontos." começou a explicar bebericando o conteúdo da xícara "E não o levei para um hospital porque não acho que alguém que porta uma submetralhadora queira ter algum tipo de registro em qualquer lugar" respondeu dando um sorriso esperto.

"E a senhorita costuma levar estranhos para sua casa?"

"Só os que salvam minha vida." Respondeu ela sem saber se fez a coisa certa. "Sou Haruno Sakura" complementou "Quer chá?"

"Hatake Kakashi, e sim."

Ela levantou-se e preparou o chá de Kakashi. Ao colocar na mesa, ela percebeu o incomodo dele sobre retirar a máscara. Noite passada, enquanto prestava socorro ao homem, a ultima coisa na qual pensou foi em espiar seu rosto. Mas agora confessou a si mesma, estava curiosa.

"Só pra você saber, eu não fui curiosa" e fez sinal para a máscara dele. Ela jurava que conseguiu ver um sorriso suave se formando no rosto do mascarado

"Obrigado por não espiar" Agradeceu solenemente "E você se importa se eu..." ele fez uma pausa "... virar e tomar meu chá de costas para você?"

"Ah, não, fique avontade por favor" disse ela sorrindo. Então ele sentou-se ao contrário na cadeira, de forma que suas pernas ficassem abertas e no meio o encosto da cadeira apoiasse seu peito. Ele verificou se não havia nenhum objeto que refletisse seu rosto, e só então abaixou a máscara.

Ficaram em silencio, Kakashi podia jurar que já havia ouvido o nome daquela menina em algum lugar. Haruno. Com certeza ele já havia ouvido. Ele tentou buscar nos confins de sua memória sobre esse nome, mas nada lembrava.

Sakura apenas tomava seu chá imaginando com o que Kakashi havia se metido. Não que fosse da conta dela, mas ela podia estar ajudando um assassino. No entanto, algo lhe dizia que ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, na verdade, ela até podia sentir uma aura levemente ingênua vindo dele, uns chamavam de sexto sentido, outros de intuição feminina, mas ela sentia que deveria ajudá-lo, mesmo que não soubesse de nada.

O tempo foi passando, Kakashi ainda se encontrava na casa da garota, ele utilizava das instalações da casa dela para banhar-se, comer e relaxar um pouco antes de partir, afinal, ele não podia ficar muito tempo, provavelmente seu perseguidor já estava no seu rastro, e ele não podia colocar Sakura em perigo.

Ele entrou na sala onde ela se encontrava, eram vinte horas, ele sentou junto a ela no sofá, e começou a pensar sobre a falta de perguntas da menina. Seria comum ela querer saber porque ele estava ferido na noite passada, como tinha uma submetralhadora, quem era o homem do carro negro, porque de súbito a perseguiu e porque ele a salvou.

"Sakura-san, está na hora de partir." ele começou reparando na reação dela

"Hm... Antes, deixe-me ver seu ombro, farei um novo curativo e permitirei que você vá" E de novo ela achava que ele estava sorrindo.

"Não há tempo Sakura. Antes de partir, eu gostaria de agradecer pelos cuidados, pela estadia, pela compreensão e principalmente pela falta de perguntas" ele concluiu sorrindo com os olhos. Ela ficava levemente vermelha.

"Ahn... Tudo bem, não foi nada, sou grata a você por me salvar." E desviou um pouco o olhar "Antes que parta, prometa-me que... irá tomar cuidado, seja lá com o que estiver envolvido." disse em tom baixo, soando como uma suplica.

Ele olhou para a garota intrigado. Ela mal o conhecia, nem sabia quem era direito, tinha cuidado dele e não fazia perguntas, e agora estava pedindo, daquela maneira, para ele tomar cuidado? Quem era aquela menina? Porque ela estava sendo tão gentil? Ele não tinha nada para oferecer a ela, e muito menos haviam tido tempo para se afeiçoar um ao outro. Não era porque ele tinha salvado-a de uma bala, não mesmo. Um simples "_se cuida_" serviria. Mas... _Porque?_

"Porque você está fazendo isso...?" Ele não pode evitar a pergunta. Precisava saber antes de ir.

"Isso...?"

"Me tratando dessa maneira gentil e delicada, como se..." ele interrompeu a frase. _Como se nos conhecêssemos._

Ela o olhou rapidamente e logo desviou o olhar novamente. Não sabia porque. Era como se ela precisasse fazer aquilo por ele, como se, de alguma maneira, estivesse destinada a fazer aquilo. Não... ainda não era isso. Era mais que isso. Mas ela não sabia o que era.

"...Apenas precisava fazê-lo." Mesmo sem saber as palavras certas, ela conseguiu respondê-lo.

Seus olhos se encontraram, ele levantou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente dela, pegou delicadamente a mão da garota e beijou-lhe as costas.

"Eu serei eternamente grato a você" Ele disse solenemente. Sem esperar por alguma resposta ou reação, Kakashi rapidamente se pôs de pé e atravessava a porta.

Após alguns segundos sem entender direito o que havia acontecido, ela levantou abruptamente e foi até a porta, olhou para todos os lados, e não o encontrou. Ele havia ido embora.

Sakura ainda não tinha assimilado tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas 24 horas. Um homem estranho de repente querendo lhe matar, um homem mascarado salvando-lhe e em seguida caindo, e depois de um dia agradável com ele, ele havia ido. Talvez agora a vida voltaria a ser como era. Mas sinceramente, ela desejava vê-lo outra vez.

;

Duas semanas haviam se passado, e logo seria véspera de Natal. Sakura ainda se pegava pensando em Kakashi, desejando baixinho que ele estivesse bem e em segurança.

Os preparativos para o Natal estavam quase prontos, faltava-lhe apenas um acompanhante adequado. Haveria uma festa intima na casa de Ino, uma grande amiga de Sakura, todos os seus amigos estariam lá, inclusive Sasuke, que no dia anterior expressou que estaria levemente interessado nela, e agora, mediante a tal informação, era dever de Sakura estar completamente deslumbrante naquela festa.

A noite caiu, e a menina do cabelo rosa fora se encontrar com um amigo que não via a muito tempo, ele trabalhava em algo que lhe tomava todo o tempo, então era compreensível que eles não se vissem com frequencia.

"Itachi!" Ela foi alegre, sentando-se na mesma mesa em que ele estava

"Feliz natal Sakura." Cumprimentou ele calmamente. "Você está diferente, está mais bonita" elogiou vendo a menina corar.

"Obrigada Itachi-kun." Ela agradeceu ainda ruborizada.

A noite fora agradável para ambos. Conversaram e beberam, riram e se divertiram. Sakura contou-lhe tudo que havia acontecido com ela, com exceção do episódio com Kakashi.

"E o meu irmãozinho?" Itachi perguntou incisivo

"O que tem Sasuke?"

"Nada" respondeu Itachi com um sorriso divertido no rosto, deixando a menina levemente enfurecida.

"É questão de tempo." Ela comentou emburrada

"Certo... " Itachi escondeu um sorriso pretensioso, e em seguida levantou-se da mesa deixando algum dinheiro nela.

"Você já tem que ir?"

"Sim... Você ainda tem meu número não é?" disse parado de costas para ela

"Aquele..." Ela pensou por alguns segundos "Sim, tenho sim."

"Não hesite em me ligar caso seja realmente necessário" Itachi começou a se distanciar. Sakura apenas o observou sumir, ela deu um suspiro pesado. Era sempre isso, ele vinha, conversavam umas duas horas, e ele partia, dizendo-lhe que ligasse para ele quando houvesse necessidade. Aquele número, ela nunca havia usado.

;

Depois de uma árdua prova de Álgebra, está aqui o novo capítulo!

**nii: **Oii, ahsiush bem, eu adoro KakaSaku, é o meu casal favorito, e o Kakashi é um dos personagens que eu mais gosto e admiro de todos os animes que já vi. Eu sinceramente gosto de trabalhar com o Kakashi pelo fato que tenho várias possibilidades, é um personagem completo no sentido de que ele já passou por muita coisa, e tem uma vasta experiência, no entanto, ele deixa a desejar, porque é meio complicado identificar os sentimentos dele. Nhá, mas estou feliz que tenha gostado, espero que a fic atenda a suas expectativas. 3

Gostou? Reviews aqui em baixo.

Até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - Presente de Natal**

;

Era véspera de natal, a garota de cabelo rosa estava em frente ao espelho dando os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem, afinal hoje era o dia da festa na casa de Ino, e ela precisava estar deslumbrante para o seu tão desejado Sasuke.

Ela estava com um vestido justo de alças finas, meia-calça rendada, uma sandália no estilo botinha de cano baixo, tiara no cabelo e outro acessórios que realçavam sua beleza. Sakura olhou para o relógio e constatou que estava levemente atrasada, pegando um casaco grosso e um cachecol, ela ligou pra Naruto, que iria lhe dar uma carona.

Foram os últimos a chegar na casa da Ino, todos já estavam lá comendo e bebendo, mais bebendo que comendo na opinião de Sakura, e seu Sasuke estava lá, assim como Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino e mais algumas pessoas. A casa estava cheia, e Sakura se sentiu sem sorte ao ver Sasuke conversando animadamente com Hinata. "_Sasuke animado. Coisa rara_." pensou ela.

Algumas horas depois, Sakura, levemente tomada pelo álcool, ouvia o embriagado Shikamaru confessar suas lamurias. Ele falava algo sobre como era namorar Ino, e sobre como não entendia o porque de terminarem. Mas a garota não estava ouvindo realmente. Ela sentia seu corpo pesado, e só conseguia pensar no moreno que estava discutindo com Naruto.

De súbito, deixando Shikamaru falando só, a garota levantou-se e foi em direção a Sasuke, ela sentou entre Sasuke e Naruto, acabando com a conversa deles. Um momento de silencio foi feito, até que Naruto gritou "EZA É ZUA JANZE ZASUKE" (n/a: língua de bêbado), então Sasuke se levantou e puxou a garota ao seu lado, arrastando-a para fora da casa, ela foi sem nem se quer pensar, e quando se deu conta, estava aos beijos com ele.

A euforia tomou conta dela, sentia o frio na sua pele, mas não ligou. Seus corpos estavam colados, as mão dela envolviam o pescoço dele, assim como as dele apoiavam-se na cintura dela. Ambos estavam sobre o efeito do álcool, ela sabia, mas não deu importância. Finalmente, seus lábios se separaram, eles se olharam por algum tempo, um sentimento de satisfação percorreu seu corpo, ela havia conseguido. Agora era questão de tempo até terem algo sério, ela pensava.

"Está frio" Ele falou com a língua pesada, segurando o pulso da menina

"É.." ela deu uma pausa "Vamos entrar" e ao ouvir isso, Sasuke foi para dentro ainda segurando o pulso dela, eles entraram e logo Ino os separou. E denovo, Sakura fora arrastada para outro lugar. Era um dos quartos de hospedes da casa. Sakura se sentou na cama, esperando Ino falar porque tinha lhe separado de Sasuke.

"E ai, como é que foi?" Para a surpresa de Sakura, Ino parecia estar totalmente sóbria.

"A gente se beijou" Respondeu Sakura, observando que sua voz parecia melhor, que seu corpo já estava ficando mais leve "Foi só isso"

"Eu ouvi ele falando pro Naruto outro dia, que não ficava com você porque achava que você tinha algo com o Itachi" Ino riu de leve

"Que tolo" Sakura também ria "Somos só amigos, eu e Itachi" Sakura deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto começou "Acho que eu estou com medo."

"Medo?" Ino replicou sentando-se na cama "Medo de que?"

"Sei lá. Acho que..." Ela deu uma pausa e tentou compreender seus sentimentos. "...não sei, só não quero ir muito rápido com o Sasuke"

"Você está sendo vaga." Ninguém conhecia Sakura melhor do que Ino, disso ninguém podia duvidar "Qual é o problema Sakura? Não gosta mais do Sasuke?"

"Não é isso, não pense besteira" Sakura riu outra vez. "Só acho que foi meio de repente. Eu não esperava por isso... Quer dizer... Eu gostei, me senti... Feliz, ou algo assim... Mas ele está bêbado, amanhã ele pode falar que foi tudo um erro..." Confessou. Ino sorriu.

"Curta o momento Sakura, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã" disse Ino calmamente "Mas esteja preparada para o que esta por vir, certo?" Sakura sorriu.

"Certo!" ela disse pondo-se de pé "Já são cinco horas, e já estou sóbria o suficiente para chegar em casa sem problemas"

"Não quer dormir aqui?" Convidou Ino

"Não, não.. Acho que muita gente já vai dormir aqui" Ela falou abrindo a porta e dando uma olhada, tinha gente deitada no chão, gente no sofá, gente na escada, gente em todo canto. Ino gargalhou.

"Verdade, então, nos vemos depois!" Elas se abraçaram, e Sakura partiu.

;

Sakura tomou um táxi e rapidamente chegou em sua casa. Ao entrar, foi tirando os sapatos, brincos e a tiara, ligou o aquecedor e tirou o casaco. Ela sentou-se no sofá e pensou um pouco no que tinha acontecido, sorriu para si mesma. Passou a mão entre os cabelos, e lembrou de Kakashi. Sussurrando, ela lhe desejou feliz natal, e que estivesse bem onde quer que estivesse. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que as lembranças de Kakashi a invadissem. "_Serei eternamente grato a você_", suspirou ao lembrar dessas palavras. "Esteja bem" pronunciou.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, fortes batidas em sua porta ecoaram na casa. Não era alguém conhecido, afinal, todos estavam na casa de Ino. Então, quem era?

A garota prontamente, abriu a gaveta do móvel da sala e tirou uma arma de choque, sendo discreta para que não vissem que ela estava atrás da porta, ela olhou pelo olho-mágico, mas não havia ninguém. Ela respirou fundo, e abriu a porta lentamente. Caído no chão, estava o homem de cabelos prateados.

"Kakashi!" Ela logo se abaixou e o puxou para dentro, colocou as costas da mão sobre a testa dele, ele estava ardendo em febre.

"Sa...ku...ra..." Ele balbuciou antes de desmaiar.

;

Oi gente! Capítulo curtinho né? ;S Mas não se preocupem, isso indica que o próximo irá ser lançado muito em breve!

A partir do quarto os capítulos ficam um pouco mais longos, e mais sagazes (?)

Bem galera, é isso... O que acharam?

Reviewns aqui em baixo.

Até já!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV - Promessa **

;

Kakashi abriu os olhos lentamente, deu uma leve olhada no local, e percebeu que estava no mesmo quarto em que ficou da ultima vez. As cortinas estavam abertas, o que deixou o quarto bem iluminado. Seu corpo estava dolorido, sentia frio e cansaço, levando a mão a cabeça, percebeu que um pano se encontrava em sua testa, ele retirou o pano e colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e logo viu um papel, um bilhete.

_"Fui comprar alguns remédios, descanse bastante, beba muita água. Não se esforce Kakashi, logo estarei em casa, me espere.. Sakura." _

Um sorriso lhe invadiu o rosto. E por um segundo, pensou que tinha sorte por estar ali, por Sakura ser tão gentil. Ele observou que havia uma jarra com água e um copo em cima de uma bandeja ainda na cabeceira da cama, olhou para os lados, para cima. Não havia nada que pudesse capturar a imagem de seu rosto, então ele encheu o copo com água e tomou um gole e permitiu a si mesmo relaxar, mas antes que pudesse fechar os olhos, a garota de cabelo rosa havia voltado.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto com um sorriso no rosto, ela sentou na cama perto dele e colocou as costas da mão em sua testa, a febre havia diminuído.

"Você deveria se cuidar um pouco mais Kakashi" Ela falou tirando uma caixa de uma sacola "Você tem sinais de que está com uma infecção, esse antibiótico vai te ajudar a melhorar" então, tirou a cartela de comprimidos da caixa, tirou um deles e deu a Kakashi "É para tomar de oito em oito horas, você tem que repousar bastante e beber muita água, e logo se sentirá melhor" terminou com um sorriso gentil

"Obrigada por cuidar de mim outra vez" Ele disse colocando a cabeça de baixo da coberta

"Era só me pedir pra virar... Os pontos que eu fiz da ultima vez infeccionaram não foi?" Perguntou tirando outra caixa da sacola

"Eu demorei um pouco para tirar os pontos..." Respondeu um pouco envergonhado

"Talvez tenha sido isso que tenha causado a infecção, para saber com precisão teríamos que fazer alguns exames, mas... Vamos tratar com esse remédio e ver no que dá. E tome esse comprimido, é dose única, é um antiinflamatório." E lhe deu mais um comprimido, virando-se em seguida

"Acho que vou fazer de você minha médica particular" Ele disse rindo um pouco "Já pode virar"

"Acho que você já me fez." E deu um sorriso esperto, ele apenas a olhou calmamente

"Sakura, eu tenho algo importante para lhe falar, preciso que você preste atenção." Kakashi falou sério, em tom triste e suplicante, a garota o olhou um pouco nervosa e assentiu. "Eu não sei como começar isso, mas... você lembra do homem que estava no carro naquele dia não é?"

"Sim, lembro sim."

"Ele se chama Orochimaru, um dia eu acordei em um laboratório e não me lembrava de nada, apenas meu nome. Fiquei desorientado, e quando vi meu reflexo, vi esse olho vermelho. Ele foi até mim, perguntou como estava me sentindo, do que eu lembrava. Aos poucos minhas memórias funcionais foram voltando, eu tinha conhecimento sobre armas, espionagem e outras coisas. Eu observei Orochimaru por uns dois dias, só ai percebi que eu era uma experiência. Meus olhos veêm coisas que olhos normais não veêm. Eu fugi do complexo, e desde então ele me persegue. Ele quer sua experiência de volta, e não vai medir esforços para recuperá-la." Kakashi fez uma pequena pausa, a expressão de Sakura se mantinha séria, então ele continuou. "No entanto... Naquele dia, quando ele te viu, Orochimaru me esqueceu completamente, sua prioridade foi você. Ele me deixou de lado para te perseguir. Sakura, ele quer algo de você, eu não sei o que é, mas desde aquele dia, Orochimaru tem sondado muito essa área, e não foi a minha procura." Kakashi concluiu olhando diretamente para menina, que tinha agora estava pensativa.

A menina de cabelo rosa desviou o olhar, as informações recebidas foram sendo organizadas em sua mente. Estava sendo alvo de perseguição de um cara que ela nem sabia quem era, e ele deveria estar atrás daquelas coisas, mas aquilo não estava mais com ela, no entanto o perseguidor não sabia disso, e talvez ele não quisesse isso, talvez ele quisesse mais uma cobaia. Ela passou a mão no cabelo, sua expressão era preocupante, estava assustada, sua mão estava tremula, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Então, sentiu-se sendo puxada, quando percebeu, estava afundada entre os braços de Kakashi, os braços dele a envolviam, estava aconchegada. Sakura sentiu-se confortável, segura, ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir o calor que Kakashi lhe transmitia, desejou que ele nunca a soltasse.

"Por isso eu voltei" ele sussurrou "Para proteger você com a minha vida" completou abraçando-a mais forte.

"Não..." ela disse num fio de voz "Agora que ele está atrás de mim, você deve fugir, é a sua chance." ela completou ainda na mesma posição.

"Eu não vou lhe deixar só, eu não deixarei que nada te aconteça, sempre vou estar com você. É uma promessa."

;

Eaii? Eu falei quarta ou quinta né? Mas... Acabou saindo sexta! xD Agora não sei quando sai o próximo, talvez na primeira semana de abril, talvez antes, talvez depois...

Reviews aqui em baixo.

Até depois!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V. As coisas não ditas (Game Over)**

**;**

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da sala, a tv estava ligada num canal aleatório, ela não conseguia prestar atenção, sua cabeça estava girando, preocupações haviam lhe invadido de uma maneira violenta, com o celular na mão, ela digitou um número, o dedo estava em cima do botão de chamada. "_Itachi_" ela pensou enquanto decidia se era prudente envolvê-lo nisso. Itachi provavelmente a faria mudar-se, talvez até mudar de nome, e ela não queria sair da cidade, ou deixar os seus amigos. Ela tinha planos, e mudar-se não estavam neles, porém, ela podia morrer, e então não teria mais nada.

A menina apagou os dígitos do celular. Iria confiar em Kakashi. Ele já havia lidado com o Orochimaru, sabia como se defender, e apesar de não saber exatamente porque ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela, ela acreditava nele, acreditava em sua promessa. Ela suspirou.

"Sakura" A voz rouca de Kakashi a chamou

"Sim?" ela respondeu prontamente

"Precisamos tratar de algumas coisas..." ele disse vagamente

"Hm... Então fale." Instruiu Sakura, então ele sentou ao seu lado.

"Precisamos de câmeras de segurança discretas, de sensores infra vermelho, de um binóculo, de armamento" Disse como se fosse uma lista de compras "Ah, e de um carro."

"Nossa, pra que tudo isso?" Ela riu um pouco "Vai montar uma fortaleza Kakashi? E onde vamos arrumar tudo isso?"

"Não se preocupe, eu posso assaltar uma loja, só quero que concorde com a instalação de todo esse equipamento" Ele falou calmo

"Hein? Não vai assaltar nada. Eu tenho minhas economias... Vai dar pra comprar tudo e sobrar" ela disse confiante

"Tem certeza? Quer dizer, vai sair um pouco caro.."

"Meus pais me deixaram uma boa herança, somado a duas boas pensões, e também ao meu salário" ela informou "Só me diga de quanto precisa." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, quem era essa menina?

"Então tudo certo." Ele confirmou com ela, e antes que pudessem conversar sobre outras coisas, batidas na porta ecoaram pela casa.

Eles se entre olharam, Sakura pegou uma arma de choque, e olhou pelo olho mágico, era Sasuke. Ela fez sinal de que estava tudo bem para Kakashi e abriu a porta.

"Oi Sasuke-kun" Cumprimentou ela

"Oi" uma pausa se fez, e logo ele continuou "Achei que deveria passar aqui para te ver, nós não nos falamos desde a festa de natal" completou.

"Hm, é mesmo... Como você está? Tem visto Itachi?" Ela perguntou educadamente, mas logo lembrou-se do que a amiga havia lhe dito. _Eu sou uma idiota._

"Eu to ótimo, e não tenho falado muito com Itachi." disse inexpressivo "E você?"

"Uhn, eu to bem também, hehe." Ela disse um pouco nervosa

"Eu já vou, tenho que encontrar Naruto, a gente se vê Sakura" então ele virou-se e começou a se distanciar, rapidamente Sakura pegou a mão dele, Sasuke virou, e eles se encararam.

"Sasuke, eu não tenho nada com Itachi" confessou sendo sincera, Sasuke curvou o canto do lábio para cima, ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, se encararam de novo.

"A gente se vê" e com isso ele foi embora.

Sakura deu um sorriso ao ver o moreno se distanciando, ela suspirou e voltou para dentro de casa, quando entrou, viu Kakashi sentado serenamente no sofá, ao ver o mascarado suas bochechas ruborizaram, ela desviou o olhar, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava a observando. O silêncio fora quebrado por Kakashi.

"É o seu namorado?" Kakashi perguntou mantendo o tom calmo

"N-não" ela respondeu envergonhada "É só um... Amigo" completou sem conseguir olhar para ele. Vagarosamente, ela sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dele.

"Você o ama?" Continuou o interrogatório

"P-por que a pergunta?" o rubor ficava cada vez mais violento

"Porque você o beijou" A voz dele parecia distante, como se buscasse por lembranças "Quando se beija alguém, sente-se algo forte, não é?"

"Não, eu não o amo" ela passou a mão entre os cabelos, seguido de um sorriso gentil "Eu não sei o que sinto por ele..." ela fez uma breve pausa, refletindo um pouco sobre o que tinha dito, mas logo continuou "Você se lembra de ter amado alguém Kakashi? Lembra de já ter beijado alguém?" Finalmente, os olhos dela encontraram os dele, o seu coração batia devagar, ansioso pela resposta. Ela não podia entender o porque de estar assim, apenas estava.

"Não, eu não lembro..." Ele respondeu, e ela podia jurar que ele tinha dado um sorriso "Eu gostaria de me lembrar como é, qual é a sensação... "

"Acho que eu posso entender... Mas, porque?" Perguntou intrigada, seu coração ainda batia devagar

"Pra saber se eu... "

Kakashi lentamente aproximava seu rosto do dela, o coração da garota batia cada vez mais devagar, sua respiração acelerava a medida que seus rostos se aproximavam, os olhos dela se fecharam lentamente, ela sentiu o tecido da máscara tocar seus lábios, um beijo pequeno foi dado, o desejo por mais invadiu Sakura, a mão dela se apoiou no peito dele, seus lábios se separaram, mas ainda estavam próximos. "Não abra os olhos". Ela escutou a voz rouca dele e manteve os olhos fechados, borboletas invadiram seu estomago, quanto tempo levava para tirar uma máscara? Pareceu uma eternidade.

Kakashi abaixou a máscara, e observou Sakura por alguns segundos, ela estava corada, ele sorriu de canto, e logo fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem. A menina sentiu os lábios macios de Kakashi tocarem os seus, as mãos deles a abraçaram, trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto, as dela subiram pelo pescoço, ela tateou um pouco pelo seu rosto, os dedos macios descobrindo e acariciando os contornos de seu rosto, logo as mãos dela escorregaram, uma se apoiou na nuca dele, e a outra desceu para seu peito novamente. O homem de cabelo prateado pressionava seus lábios contra os dela com mais urgência, suas línguas buscavam espaço na boca um do outro, ele a sentiu, aos poucos, se entregando ao momento, porem o ar começava a faltar, lentamente eles se separaram, a menina respirou ainda com os olhos fechados, esperando que ele recolocasse sua máscara, ou a beijasse novamente.

As mãos dele a soltaram, e outra vez sentiu o tecido lhe tocar rapidamente. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Kakashi olhando gentilmente para ela, sem conseguir evitar, seus olhos caíram e rosto ganhava um tom rosado que se misturava com a cor de seu cabelo, a deixando linda na opinião de Kakashi. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e afundou a cabeça no peito dele, de novo ele a abraçou, ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

Os pensamentos de Sakura estavam a mil, não conseguia distinguir seus sentimentos por Kakashi, Sasuke ainda tinha bastante espaço em seu coração, mas agora o dividia com Kakashi. Ela suspirou.

"O que aconteceu agora?" Falou ela num fio de voz, sussurrando, buscando a compreensão. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela.

"Eu não sei... Desculpe" Ele a aconchegou em seus braços. Ela só conseguia pensar naquele beijo. Diferente de todos os outro que já recebera. Foi carregado de sentimentos e emoções, emoção que até então eram inatas, desconhecidas, que não conseguiam sequer deixar-lhe ciente do que realmente sentia. Sakura descansou no peito dele, e num pedido mudo, desejou que ele fosse dela, sempre.

;

Ino estava em seu quarto, matando o tempo jogando no seu novo console um jogo de luta, quando num momento critico seu celular toca, num movimento brusco e assustado, ela erra o combo, e na grande tela da tv, aparece escrito "GAME OVER", a loira suspira pesadamente, pega o celular e atende.

"É bom que seja muito importante!" comunicou imperativamente a amiga do outro lado da linha

"Ino..." A voz do outro lado da linha suplicou "Me fala o que fazer..."

"Sobre o que?" Ino disse prontamente, disposta a ajudar a amiga no que fosse.

;

Enquanto Sakura estava no seu quarto, Kakashi foi, discretamente, as compras, comprou todo o equipamento que precisava e encomendou um carro blindado para a menina, afinal ele não arriscaria a segurança dela.

Ele observou a rua por alguns momentos, percebeu que não havia ninguém suspeito e começou a fazer as instalações do equipamento, câmeras na entrada da casa, nas laterais, no fundo da casa, sensores infra vermelho na entrada do quarto de Sakura, nas janelas, tudo conectado a um computador central no quarto de Kakashi. Agora era o período de observação, qualquer padrão identificado, qualquer pessoa suspeita e Kakashi daria um fim nela. A segurança de Sakura era sua principal prioridade. Ao terminar as conexões do equipamento com o computador, o homem acionou um programa de reconhecimento de faces, desse modo ficaria mais fácil identificar pessoas que estão constantemente passando por ali e também pessoas que não saem do local.

Kakashi olhou para a tela do computador por alguns instantes, a rua estava semi-deserta, coberta com uma fina camada de neve.

Neve.

Ver a neve o fez lembrar daquele dia, o dia em que a viu pela primeira vez, indefesa, esperando consciente pela bala que lhe perfuraria. Quando a salvou, não imaginaria que a veria de novo. Ao desmaiar naquele dia, pensou que seria deixado para trás, para morrer na neve fria. Mas a visão antes de desmaiar lhe deu esperança, apesar de assustada, ainda era linda, ele não se importaria de morrer tendo ela como sua ultima visão. Tolo. Ela era gentil demais para deixá-lo.

Lembrou-se do calor da menina sendo compartilhado, uma sensação de paz lhe invadiu, e ao mesmo tempo, a tormenta de não tê-la perfuraram-no. Ele não podia querê-la, ela era de outro, e ele não tinha o direito de tomá-la para si. O beijo correspondido. Não sabia porque ela não havia lhe empurrado, e lhe expulsado, apenas correspondeu com mesma intensidade o beijo que lhe foi oferecido.

Aquela sensação fez algumas memórias do coração retornarem. Amor. Será que era esse o sentimento que estaria surgindo em seu peito? Era difícil dizer, os sentimento que haviam voltado não tinham nem metade da força deste sentimento. Kakashi suspirou e fechou um de seus olhos, deixando apenas o vermelho aberto. Se com aquele olho ele pudesse ver o coração das pessoas, tudo se tornaria tão mais fácil.

;

"Eu não sabia que você ainda tinha contato com pessoas de Tókio" Comentou Ino levemente enciumada "Afinal, você mora aqui desde os 13 anos, não é?"

"É..." confirmou vagamente. Sakura havia contado o que acontecera com Kakashi e ela, sobre seus sentimentos, sobre Sasuke, e consequentemente, havia mentido para a amiga sobre a origem do mascarado "O que eu faço Ino...?" Suplicou

"Hm" Ino refletiu por alguns momentos "Você acha que vale a pena ficar com o Kakashi? Quero dizer... Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke, lutou muito para ter essa chance com ele... Quer jogar tudo pro alto por um cara que pode desaparecer da sua vida a qualquer momento?"

Silencio.

"Sakura, eu não sei quem esse cara é, mas..." Ino suspirou pesadamente "Você tem o Sasuke, e desde que eu te conheço você é apaixonada por ele, eu não acho que esse sentimento deva ser desconsiderado por uma atração momentânea"

"Não é uma atração momentânea" Sakura foi para perto da janela, fitava os flocos de neve caindo "Sasuke foi o meu primeiro amor... Não é como se eu não o amasse de verdade, é só que... É só o primeiro, e sendo assim, quem garante que realmente é amor?"

"O que você quer que eu diga Sakura?" A loira disse incisivamente "Parece até que você está pedindo a minha permissão pra ter algo com esse Kakashi"

"Eu só..." Sua voz sumia "Eu queria te falar tanta coisa Ino" Suspirou mais uma vez

"Eu estou aqui, pronta pra ouvir" Prontificou-se

"Obrigada" Dito isso, elas se despediram.

Sakura jogou o telefone em cima da cama, e voltou a olhar pela janela. A conversa com Ino não havia terminado ali, aquela tinha sido apenas a primeira página de um livro muito longo, um livro sobre seus próprios sentimentos que precisava ser decifrado.

;

Yoo mina! Então, como eu disse, novo capítulo (levemente mais longo, ou não..) postado na primeira semana de abril! O próximo só na ultima semana de abril pra primeira de maio!

Digam o que acharam, suas opiniões são deveras importante. Eu particularmente não to gostando muito do jeito que to escrevendo, o que pode acarretar algumas reposições de capítulos e leves mudanças na história, nada muito pesado ou que mude o rumo da fic.

Mas é claro que antes se caso eu fizer tais alterações tudo será devidamente comunicado a vocês. u_u

Aé, é quase dia do meu aniversário, então, parabéns pra mim -n -s -t

Reviews aqui em baixo!

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI. Falso Positivo**

**;**

Passado uma semana, Sakura voltava do recesso de Natal e voltara a trabalhar na pet shop, o frio naquela época do ano ainda era severo, e os animais sentiam isso, era triste vê-los dentro de uma caixa de vidro por todo o natal.

"Devíamos doar todos eles" Sakura comentou com Hinata

"Em parte eu até concordo, é triste deixá-los ai por tanto tempo" A morena dizia sem tirar o olhos da tela do computador "Porque não fica com um deles, Sakura-chan?" Indagou.

"Não faço o tipo de quem cria animais" disse a rosada tediosamente "Até parece que você não sabe disso!" Terminou virando-se para a encarar a amiga. Hinata achava divertido provocar Sakura com essas coisas, não conseguia entender porque bichos de estimação a deixava tão perturbada, a morena deu uma risada e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um carro preto buzinava na porta do estabelecimento, era a "carona" de Sakura.

"Você tem que aprender a dirigir Sakura..." Começou Hinata olhando para o carro "Você herdou, de uma maneira bem estranha, um Mustang, e não dirige esse carro!" Completou indignada

"Ora... É só um carro, não é tudo isso" Sakura resmungou "E eu não fazia idéia que você entendia tanto de carros..."

"Eu e meu pai ficávamos horas vendo revistas de carros, exposições e tudo que envolvia veículos, é natural que eu saiba algo sobre esse lindo Mustang clássico, e saiba também apreciá-lo, ao contrário da dona..." Alfinetou com um sorriso provocador, e antes que Sakura dissesse algo sobre como tinha conhecimento sobre coisas mais úteis, a buzina soou outra vez. A rosada se despediu e rapidamente entrou no carro.

"Ahh Kakashi, esse carro é muito chamativo!" Reclamou ao olhar o homem que dirigia "Não tinha outro carro não?"

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa, não foi?" Ele soltou um som que pareceu uma risada, Sakura ignorou.

,

_"Kakashi! Isso é..." A garota olhava pasma para o veiculo em sua frente "Um Mustang!" e em seguida encarou o mascarado, que lhe retribuiu com um olhar divertido_

_"Sim... Mas eu posso explicar!" Disse na defensiva, o olhar de Sakura o fuzilava e antes que fosse amaldiçoado, ele começou a explicar "É que não fazem carros comuns blindados, demora muito, foi mais prático pedir um clássico, assim não suspeitariam tanto, afinal quem compra um Fiat 500 e manda colocar blindagem? É meio suspeito!" completou _

_"É... E que universitária que trabalha em uma pet shop pode comprar um Mustang, Kakashi!" Esbravejou_

_"Diga que foi uma herança de uma tia-avó distante." Instruiu ele "Tudo é pela sua segurança Sakura." _

_ Vencida, ela bufou e deu as costas ouvindo uma risada baixa e abafada. _

,

Kakashi dirigia em silencio, passando habilmente entre os carros pela grande avenida. Desde que Sakura havia retornado ao trabalho, todos os dias Kakashi ia buscá-la e faziam um caminho diferente para a casa da menina. O homem de cabelo prata já havia descoberto varias rotas para chegar a casa da rosada.

Nesse tempo, ela e Sasuke já estavam mais próximos, já haviam beijos de despedida e até andar de mãos dadas, era quase um namoro, quase. Kakashi não comentava nada sobre a relação dela, apenas pedia para que ela voltasse cedo para casa, mas ela sabia que onde quer que ela fosse, ele estava por perto, observando de longe, entretanto, isso não a incomodava, saber que ele estava por perto apenas a deixava mais segura, mesmo que ela não quisesse que ele visse certas coisas.

Eles haviam entrado em uma rua esquisita, Kakashi estava bastante concentrado, mal piscava. Sakura olhou discretamente para ele, reparando em suas feições, o modo que as mãos seguravam firme o volante, a respiração leve e controlada fazendo seu peito ora estufar ora relaxar, o contorno de sua boca por baixo da mascara, e seus olhos misteriosos. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

Subitamente, Kakashi fazia uma curva acentuada, a menina o olhou bruscamente, e percebeu que seu olho vermelho, agora, estava com manchas pretas, a velocidade do carro também havia aumentado.

"Kakashi... Seu olho..." Ela disse cautelosa

"O que tem?" Ele perguntou ainda concentrado na direção

"Tá com manchas pretas, você tá enxergando bem? Não quer parar? Eu posso dar um olhada..." A preocupação estava rapidamente transparecendo, ela corou a notar isso e ele sorriu com ternura.

"Você sabe que meu olho não é normal, quando eu estou olhando por ele, essas manchas pretas aparecem, não se preocupe, é normal" (n/a: maior estilo sharingan) Explicou calmamente fazendo mais uma curva brusca.

"O que você vê com ele..?" Perguntou tímida

"Consigo ver através de certos materiais, a uma distância bem maior que o olho comum, também posso ver no escuro com extrema nitidez, é basicamente isso, mas não necessariamente só isso..." Ele deu uma breve olhada para trás "Sakura, acho que estamos sendo seguidos." Informou.

Silêncio.

"Precisamos despistá-lo, é apenas um homem. " Ele falou calmamente, sua voz séria "Não se preocupe" Disse ao ver a expressão tensa da menina "Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, e vou cumpri-la"

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar temeroso. Estava com medo. Seu perseguidor finalmente tinha dado as caras, e agora faltava muito pouco para ela entrar em pânico. Discretamente, ela digitou um numero em seu celular, mas não apertou o botão da chamada, apenas o deixou na tela para qualquer emergência.

Quando olhou para frente, viu que estava entrando no estacionamento de um supermercado 24h. Exceto por uns três carros, o estacionamento estava completamente vago, Kakashi deixou o Mustang em qualquer vaga, e rapidamente saiu do carro, ele deu a volta, e com cavalheirismo, abriu a porta para ela.

Eles entraram no supermercado dando passos longos, o estabelecimento estava claro, porém deserto, poucos funcionários estavam no local, e apenas alguns seguranças sonolentos estavam de guarda. Kakashi envolveu a cintura da garota com o braço, depositando uma pequena pistola em seu bolso. Sakura engoliu seco.

"Só use se for necessário, tenha cuidado, ele acaba de entrar aqui também." Eles continuaram andando pelo local, passando de setor em setor enquanto Kakashi falava "É provável que ele desconfie que saibamos da presença dele. Ele é loiro, um pouco mais baixo que eu, está com um casaco preto com listras vermelhas, e porta duas pistolas e uma faca. Uma das pistolas está na cintura, a outra perto da axila, a faca está na panturrilha, então cuidado com qualquer movimento que ele faça perto dessas áreas." O homem instruía cuidadosamente, falando baixo apenas para ela ouvir "Se algo acontecer, eu quero que você fuja, vá de carro, eu deixei ela na porta do Mustang, ela ainda está lá, eu sei que você ainda não sabe dirigir direito, mas eu espero que as poucas aulas que eu te dei sirvam." Eles pararam perto do setor de enlatados, onde havia um funcionário "Caso eu seja capturado, não tente me salvar." Ele terminou enquanto caminhavam vagarosamente para outra sessão.

"E se eu for capturada?" Ela perguntou com medo na voz, mas então, Kakashi lhe deu um beijo na têmpora, ela corou.

"Então eu já estarei morto" Sakura gelou ao ouvir tais palavras, estava apavorada, não só por estar sendo perseguida, mas também por medo de perde-lo.

Eles andavam sorrateiramente pelo estabelecimento, o medo aumentava a cada sessão que eles percorriam, o estomago da menina embrulhava só de pensar que a qualquer minuto, esbarraria no seu perseguidor. Não podia para de pensar em seus amigos, na ultima vez que abraçara Ino, ou quando foi a ultima vez que comeu ramen com Naruto, quando iria dar uma voltar no Mustang com Hinata, ou a ultima vez que havia visto o sorriso sincero de Sasuke. Ela virou a cabeça e deu uma boa olhada em Kakashi, e não pode impedir suas lembranças de fluírem, ainda queria beijar Kakashi mais uma vez, ainda queria ver seu rosto.

"Kakashi" Ela o chamou num sussurro, ele a olhou com um sorriso gentil, então ela continuou "Não esqueça o que você disse..." Uma breve pausa se fez "Que sempre estaria comigo... Foi uma promessa." Lágrimas ameaçavam invadir seus olhos, mas ela segurou firme, iria ser forte, não tinha o que temer, ele estava com ela, e isso era tudo.

"Sim... Enquanto você me quiser" Disse ele com a voz carregada de sentimentos ocultos, sentindo uma louca vontade de abraçá-la e tomá-la para si, ele apenas pôde sorrir para ela, e pediu internamente para que isso bastasse.

"Kakashi, me be-" Mas antes que pudesse terminar tal frase, Kakashi apertou a cintura dela olhando fixamente para a entrada do local, um homem loiro com casaco preto acabara de entrar, Sakura segurou a respiração.

O loiro passou indolentemente pelos guardas, mostrando calma e confiança, ele passou direto pelos caixas, indo na direção deles. Sakura tentava se manter calma, mas a tensão era gigantesca. Kakashi ainda o observava inexpressivo. De súbito, o homem tirou a arma da cintura e apontou para uma das funcionarias discretamente, a mulher entrou em choque. Sakura soltou o ar, era só um assalto.

;

Kakashi e Sakura estavam de volta ao estacionamento, indo em direção ao veiculo estacionado de maneira negligente, a menina ainda processava o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O pseudo-perseguidor na verdade era apenas um assaltante comum, e havia, de forma cômica e inteligente, roubado um dos caixas daquele supermercado, sem causar pânico. O rosto da funcionaria, tomado pelo pavor de se ter uma arma apontada para si, colocando todo o dinheiro numa sacola amarela de plástico junto a um pacote de biscoito, que o assaltante fingiu estar comprando. Ele saiu do local como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi estranhamente engraçado.

Quando o homem saiu, a mulher entrou aos prantos, os guardas foram atrás dele, mas ele já havia ido embora. A rosada sentiu-se aliviada por saber que aquele não era seu perseguidor, mas sentiu pena da funcionaria, mesmo assim foi apenas uma estranha coincidência.

"Desculpe, alarme falso" disse Kakashi ao entrar no carro, Sakura deu uma leve risada.

"Ah, tudo bem" Ela tirou a arma do bolso "Isso..." e esticou em direção a ele. Kakashi a pegou e enfiou no casaco. Sakura suspirou aliviada.

"Sakura" Chamou-a calmamente. A menina virou-se vagarosamente, os olhares se encontraram, e antes que pudesse pensar em responder, Kakashi avançava, tocando-lhe os lábios com os dele. Ela corava violentamente, sentindo o tecido deixar sua boca, eles se encararam por alguns instantes, e logo ela ouvia o ronco do motor. Estavam em movimento.

;

Oi o/ Então meus lindos, mais um capitulo pra vocês!

Eu admito! Não sei escrever cenas de ação kkk/ e também sou péssima com nomes para os capítulos, mas isso vocês já sabiam...

Me perdoem por isso!

Como prometido antes do final de abril, novo capitulo 8D

Quero agradecer todas as reviews, foram de grande incentivo!

Próximo capitulo só mês que vem, talvez na segunda semana de maio, ou na terceira, por ai...

Reviews aqui em baixo, Beijo!

Loreyu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII. Surpresa**

**;**

Kakashi estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, observando Sakura preparar o café da manhã deles. A garota vestia apenas uma camisa azul gigantesca e um short que Kakashi só percebeu depois que a menina se esticava para alcançar as partes mais altas das prateleiras. Era uma constante tentação.

A rosada levou alguns pratos para a mesa, e em seguida sentou-se frente a ele. Ela começou a comer enquanto ele a observava.

Ela ainda não havia se acostumado realmente com a presença constante de outra pessoa em sua casa, e isso causava certos constrangimentos, como naquela manhã em que ela havia ido para a cozinha sem ao menos colocar um short maior. Não que achasse que ele fosse achar que ela estaria tentando seduzir ele, mas no fundo não queria passar esse tipo de impressão.

A menina de cabelo rosa terminou sua refeição e lançou a Kakashi um sorriso gentil, ele assentiu e deu as costas para ela. Era sempre assim, ele a observava comer, e em seguida comia de costas para ela, nesses momentos, ela não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria o rosto de Kakashi.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e finalmente ele virava, ela pode notar um sorriso satisfeito por trás da máscara, e então retribuiu com outro sorriso.

"Ahn, Kakashi" começou ela indo em direção a sala "Você tem um segundo?" Ela perguntou, convidando-o a ir para sala com ela. Em resposta ele apenas se pôs em movimento.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá em uma posição ereta, a julgar por suas feições, ele constatou que a conversa não seria realmente muito agradável. O homem sentou-se na mesinha de centro em frente ao local onde ela estava sentada, então ela começou.

"Acho que eu sei porque eu estou sendo..." ela deu uma pausa nervosa "... Perseguida." Kakashi apenas prestava atenção.

"Meus pais trabalhavam pro governo japonês, eles eram cientistas, na verdade, minha mãe era bióloga, e meu pai biomédico. Eles estavam desenvolvendo uma arma biológica que afetaria os sentidos, e..." Sakura parou instantaneamente, perplexa ao ver o homem a sua frente levantar-se e lhe dar as costas "Ei!"

"Você não precisa me contar essas coisas" Ele disse ainda de costas "Todos temos nossos segredos, e pra mim não faria diferença saber disso, vou ficar com você até que eu tenha certeza que está segura" Terminou ele olhando de leve para trás, vendo uma Sakura corada.

"É falta de educação dar as costas quando outra pessoa está falando com você" Disse fazendo bico, emburrada.

"Oh, me perdoe" ele voltou a sentar-se na frente dela, ela o viu sorrir ainda ruborizada, encararam-se por algum tempo.

"Não me olhe desse jeito" Disse com voz baixa, corando violentamente.

"De que jeito?"

"Desse" emburrou-se outra vez. Ele riu mais uma vez, e num movimento automático, ela virou o rosto para que ele não a visse, ou para que pelo menos dificultasse tal contato visual.

"Tudo bem" ele falou derrotado, levantando-se e dando um longo suspiro "Tem visita para você" e com isso deu as costas e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Sakura poderia jurar que não ouviu nenhuma campanhinha tocar, poderia ela estar tão absorta naquela _brincadeira_ com Kakashi que nem ouviu a campanhinha? Vagarosamente, ela foi em direção a porta e a abriu, vendo Ino e Sasuke subindo o segundo degrau da entrada de sua casa.

"Vai sair Sakura?" Perguntou Ino dada as circunstancias.

"Oh, não... Só vim... err... Só vim ver o movimento!" _Maldito Kakashi._

"Hm" Ino semicerrou os olhos na direção da rosada, mas logo lembrou-se do porque de estar ali "Podemos entrar Sakura?"

;

Kakashi estava aguardando na área de serviço, observando atentamente _sua_ menina. Estava curioso sobre o teor daquela conversa. Ino parecia uma espécie de mediadora, enquanto Sasuke ficava, estranhamente, encabulado e Sakura mantinha uma expressão de choque, seguida de espanto e então de ternura e depois uma face divertida.

Que diabos de conversa era aquela?

Afinal, que tipo de história Sasuke e Ino contaram para que Sakura demonstrasse tantas expressões? Não que fosse da conta dele é claro, mas algo o incomodava.

Kakashi nunca foi curioso.

Quando se tratava dos assuntos particulares de Sakura, ele sempre evitou intrometer-se, só estava ali para cuidar da segurança dela, e apenas isso. Mas era obvio que estavam criando um laço, isso não podia ser negado. E isso era o tipo de coisa que ele não queria que ocorresse, até porque, uma hora ela não precisaria mais dele, ela tinha um bom namorado, e talvez ele fosse um incomodo para ela.

E nessa linha de raciocínio, ele precisava agir. Deveria descobrir logo onde Orochimaru se escondia, e então _fazer algo a respeito_.

Ino e Sasuke se levantaram e, apos uma breve despedida, foram embora. Sakura fechou a porta e ficou alguns minutos encarando-a de modo perplexo, mas logo soltou um pequeno sorriso seguido de um suspiro.

Kakashi entrava na sala.

"Aliviada com algo?" Ele perguntou olhando para os cantos, tentando passar a impressão de desinteresse, e _quase_ funcionou.

"Hn, como posso lhe dizer isso..." Ela gesticulou um pouco como se procurasse as palavras certas "Por essa eu não esperava." Concluiu se jogando no sofá, Kakashi logo sentou-se ao seu lado soltando um bocejo para continuar fingindo desinteresse.

"E pelo que você não esperava?" Era obvio que mascarado não sabia ser sutil, ou até sabia, mas não estava se esforçando o bastante naquele momento.

"Sasuke me fez uma grande revelação, eu sinceramente não esperava isso dele." Disse de modo pensativo, deram uma pequena pausa e finalmente ela recomeçou "Ele não sabia como me contar, talvez nunca o fizesse... Então procurou Ino, e contou o que se passava, é claro que conhecendo Ino, ela fez um grande alvoroço e o obrigou a vir falar comigo" Kakashi prestava atenção em cada palavras, mas o suspense que Sakura estava criando era ridículo, mais uma pausa fora feita, e então a grande revelação "Sasuke terminou comigo, disse que o amor que tinha por mim era uma forte amizade, fomos criados juntos desde os 11 anos, e sem laços sanguineos foi fácil confundir esse sentimento com amor"

Oh.

"Até ai tudo bem" Ela falou sem nenhum tipo de rancor ou magoa "Eu também acho que me precipitei um pouco com tudo isso" Suspirou e continuou "E então ele falou que era gay." Kakashi virou-se para encará-la, e não pode evitar dar uma pequena risada da qual ela compartilhou "E... ele está apaixonado por Naruto" Ela concluiu rindo um pouco mais alto.

Por essa nem Kakashi esperava.

;

Oooh, Sasuke... sempre soube... x3

Bem gente, saiu antes do esperado né? Mas também, tão curtinho...

Próximo capítulo, ainda esse mês!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e digam o que acharam do estilo de escrita do meio do cap. para o final dele ok?

E mais uma vez, obrigada por todas as reviews! O incentivo de vocês é essencial, muito obrigada mesmo.

Reviews aqui em baixo.

Beeijos, Loreyu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII. Encontros**

**;**

Tédio.

Sim, tédio.

Essa palavra descrevia seu domingo até o presente momento.

Normalmente Sakura já estaria na enorme mansão Hyuuga, curtindo uma tarde regada a piscina aquecida e churrasco, ou talvez estivesse na casa de Ino jogando Xbox, ou até então com Naruto indo comer um ramen. Mas não.

Ela recusou todos os convites que recebera desde que acordara.

E era tudo culpa _dele_.

Kakashi havia saído logo cedo, e tinha feito Sakura prometer que não sairia de casa para absolutamente nada, e que não ia deixar ninguém entrar em casa também. Ele não falou aonde ia, e havia _proibido_ de sair.

É claro que ela sabia que todo aquele cuidado era apenas para ela ficar em segurança, pois um cara que não dava sinal de vida _a meses_ podia aparecer a qualquer momento e sequestrá-la por algo que ela não sabia nem aonde estava.

Não que ela não entendesse os motivos dele. Mas ela não queria entender _naquele momento._

Ele tinha saído e a deixado só, isso significava que ele tinha ido em um lugar que ela não podia ir, caso contrario ele a teria levado - como estava fazendo desde que passou a morar com ela - e isso levava a crer que ou era um local perigoso, ou...

Epa.

Kakashi não tinha alguém. Ele não tinha tempo para ter uma relação mais intima com alguém. Quer dizer, ele estava cuidado dela, em tempo integral, e mesmo antes, ele estava fugindo. E alem do mais, certos acontecimentos levavam a crer que ele sentia algo por-

Sakura suspirou e jogou-se no sofá. Especulando dessa maneira apenas por não querer admitir que sentia falta da presença dele. Ela não estava chateada por não poder sair num domingo, mas estava perplexa por ele ter saído e não ter lhe dito onde ia, fazia com que ela tivesse ciúmes do desconhecido, afinal...

Ela já o considerava dela.

"Droga Kakashi!" Ela praguejou "Onde está você?"

;

"Ora, ora... Pensei que você não estava mais no Japão." Disse o homem sentado numa cadeira de balanço na porta de uma oficina na periferia de Kyoto. "O que você está fazendo aqui Kakashi?"

"Bom te ver também Jiraiya-sama" Cumprimentou aproximando-se vagarosamente "Vim apenas conversar, já que _ainda_ estou no por aqui."

Jiraiya levantou-se e ficou de frente para Kakashi. Eles se encararam por algum tempo até que o velho olhou para os lados de maneira desconfiada, e logo fez sinal para que Kakashi entrasse no estabelecimento.

"E então, qual o motivo dessa visita inesperada?" O velho cruzou os braços e aguardou, observando Kakashi mostrar um falso interesse em algumas peças soltas pela bancada.

"Você tem _algo _pra mim?" Falou sugestionando, olhando de canto e logo desviando.

"Depende do que você quer saber."

"Tudo que você souber é relevante" Disse observando um motor aberto "Sobre o Orochimaru é claro." Especificou.

"Oh..." Jiraiya deu uma pausa "Sei que ele não está mais atrás de você, quero dizer, você não é mais o alvo principal dele."

"Hn, ele não é de fazer mudanças em seus planos..." O mascarado se fazia de rogado esperando que Jiraiya continuasse.

"Ele tem interesse numa garota, que, segundo fontes, tem muito mais a oferecer que você"

Pausa.

"Em que sentido?"

"Ora Kakashi, você sabe." Kakashi não gostou daquele tom.

"Seja claro, o que você sabe?" O mascarado olhou diretamente para Jiraiya, numa tentativa de intimidá-lo.

"A filha dos Haruno, ela tem as pesquisas que deram origem aos seus 'problemas', por um acaso ele a encontrou" O velho deu uma pequena risada "Mas isso você já sabia, não é?" Uma certa onda de tensão se formou, Kakashi estava levemente incomodado "Seja direto Kakashi, o que você quer?"

;

Sakura suspirou alto.

Tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento era praguejar ao vento. Era terrível passar um domingo sozinha. Quer dizer, ela já havia passado vários domingos só, mas porque tinha algo mais interessante para fazer.

O telefone tocou.

"Alô?" Atendeu de imediato.

"_Sakura? É a Hinata."_

"Oh, oi Hinata!"

"_Você pode abrir a porta, já estou chegando." _

Epa.

Sakura sabia que não deveria deixá-la entrar, mas Hinata sabia que ela estava em casa, e já estava chegando e ela não conseguiu pensar em algo que impossibilitasse a visita de Hinata.

Mas qual era o problema em deixar Hinata entrar?

A rosada a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que ela não era uma assassina, e sendo assim ela não trabalhava para o "inimigo", então porque não? Iria se distrair e ter uma tarde agradável conversando com uma boa amiga até Kakashi chegar.

Errado.

Sakura mal tinha aberto a porta e Hinata já mostrou para que tinha vindo.

O Mustang.

Kakashi havia saído e não tinha levado o carro para que não percebessem que ele não estava em casa, e Hinata já tinha verificado que o carro estava disponível, Sakura não conseguiu dizer não a amiga, e quando percebeu, já estava sentada no banco do carona e Hinata ao volante dava voltas na cidade, como se desfilasse, exibindo o carro.

Sentia que levaria a maior bronca de Kakashi.

;

"Você sabe que eu não posso te dar esse tipo de informação" Jiraiya suspirou pesadamente "Eu sou o fornecedor de armas do Orochimaru, se algo acontecer a ele, eu posso me prejudicar de _varias_ formas, entenda isso".

"Nós dois sabemos que o motivo de você fornecer tais equipamentos para ele é totalmente diferente" Kakashi o olhava incisivamente.

"Não sei do que você está falando" Jiraiya cruzou os braços esperando.

"Tudo bem, serei direto" Kakashi o encarou por alguns segundo, e calmamente recomeçou a falar "O nome dela é Tsunade" Jiraiya fez uma leve cara de espanto "Eu não sei qual a ligação de vocês, mas sei que ela é uma pessoa muito importante para você" Kakashi fez uma pausa "É claro que ela não sabe o que você faz, e Orochimaru se aproveitou disso. Você fornece armas pra ele, e ele não te paga nada e em troca a Tsunade continua vivendo."

"Parece que você fez o seu dever de casa" falou incomodado "Pois bem Kakashi, eu não posso arriscar, sei que você é cuidadoso, mas e se algo der errado? Tsunade pagará, eu não quero arriscar." Confessou.

"Eu não fracassarei, tem muita coisa em jogo da minha parte também" O mascarado passou a mão entre os cabelos "Confie em mim"

"É muito fácil falar." Jiraiya suspirou "Tudo bem, apostarei minhas fichas em você, não me decepcione." Kakashi confirmou com a cabeça, e então o velho foi até um armário no canto, ele o abriu e tirou um cano de escape, ao virar trocaram olhares desconfiados, e logo passou a peça para Kakashi "É isso que você precisa"

;

Quantas horas Hinata pretendia ficar rodando com aquele carro?

Quando saíram de casa o tanque estava 3/4 cheio, elas deram voltas e voltas pelos confins da cidade, passaram por lugares que Sakura nem sabia que existiam, já tinham abastecido e agora estavam na auto estrada.

A quase 200 quilômetros por hora.

Hinata mal notava o tempo passar, parecia estar num parque de diversões, testava o carro ao seu bel prazer, enquanto a rosada via o tempo se arrastar, o tédio a consumia. Seus pensamentos iam de "estaria mais feliz em casa, largada no sofá" até "se eu não morrer num acidente, Kakashi me matará", mas nenhum desses pensamentos eram realmente atraentes e interessantes para que ela se distraísse e assim não visse o tempo passar. Até que algo aconteceu.

Um estrondo.

A morena foi desacelerando lentamente, e ao ficarem aos 80km/h começaram a especulação.

"Não foi nenhum problema interno, nenhuma luz no painel acendeu." Informou dando uma rápida olhada em Sakura.

"Será que não foi o pneu?"

"Um dos cantos do carro estaria baixo... E se fosse o caso, o controle da direção estaria um pouco complicado" Explicou calmamente "Acho que não foi o carro que fez esse barulho, deve ter sido em algum lugar... Vamos voltar pra cidade e ai damos uma olhada OK?"

Sakura assentiu.

;

Kakashi e Jiraiya estavam agora num quartinho ao fundo da oficina. Ambos se encontravam próximos a uma mesa, Kakashi olhava atentamente para o papel-manteiga estendido nela, analisando com cuidado todas as linhas, decifrando todos os detalhes e encontrando a melhor forma de aproveitar-se daquelas informações.

"Então, o que achou da fortaleza de Orochimaru?" Perguntou sugestivamente, encostado na mesa.

"Bem simples, nada de complexo" Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da planta. "Há varias entradas, e..." Ele virou-se e pegou mais uma planta, abrindo-a em cima da mesa, sob a planta-baixa "Segundo esse mapa, o revelo é favorável para uma entrada aérea" Kakashi passou a mão pelo rosto "Ainda me pergunto como você consegue essas coisas.."

"Tenho meus métodos, mas isso não importa" Jiraiya deu uma pausa, então Kakashi o encarou. "O que está faltando?"

"Eu sei as vias, os locais, onde virar, como entrar, como sair, rotas de escape alternativas, porém..." Kakashi suspirou "Eu não sei qual o nível de segurança desse lugar, sem isso, qualquer plano é falho." Explicou pensativo, Jiraiya sorriu de canto.

"Oh, como eu pude esquecer de lhe falar o esquema de segurança..." Então o velho começou a apontar na planta "O muro recebeu uma cerca elétrica de alta tensão, há sensores de movimento nas laterais, ainda no muro há câmeras, mas como o complexo fica numa área rural, tais equipamentos estão sempre sendo disparados, por culpa dos animais e da vegetação, depois dos muros, a segurança diminui drasticamente, se tornando quase nula."

"E quanto à guardas? Algum padrão? Horários?"

"Você sabe que Orochimaru é bem cuidadoso quanto a isso, mas ele confia nos equipamentos, você não encontrará muitas pessoas em seu caminho, só as pessoas que ele realmente confia ficam no complexo" Jiraiya olhou para o relógio "Aliás, já identificou quem está monitorando a tal garota?"

"Como assim?" Perguntou sombriamente.

"Ora Kakashi, você acha mesmo que Orochimaru ainda não sabe onde a menina está?"

;

"Quem diria..." Começou Hinata, com um tom levemente sarcástico, agachada de frente a um dos pneus do carro. "Pneu a prova de balas..." Ela falou com uma leve risada no final "Rodamos quase 80km e essa belezinha veio reclamar agora." Ela parecia se divertir enquanto trocava o pneu.

"Minha tia era uma pessoa importante afinal." Limitou-se a responder encostada no carro, de costas para Hinata. "Sabe..." Introduziu com o semblante pensativo "Acho que _realmente_ preciso aprender a dirigir, quero dizer, não dá pra ter alguém dirigindo por mim toda hora, e também parece divertido dirigir." Sakura devaneava. "Claro que engarrafamentos são horríveis, e essas 'paradas' de trocar pneus é meio complicado, mas acho que eu dou conta do recado... Você não acha?"

A rosada virou-se para a olhar a amiga, a qual estava jogada no chão, desmaiada, e antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse ir até ela para realizar os primeiros socorros, uma mão passou pela cabeça dela e pressionou um pano contra seu nariz e boca. A menina agitou-se, mas fora em vão, logo seus movimentos ficavam mais lentos, e sua visão escurecia.

Estava a mercê de quem quer que fosse.

;

E agora galera?

Pobre Sakura...

Bom gente, como prometido, ainda em maio Cap. oito, espero que curtam esse cap, próximo mês tem mais.

Talvez essa fic termine antes do previsto, visto que eu estou indo de mal a pior na facul e já desisti de certas matérias, hehe.

Reviews aqui em baixo, beeijos

Loreyu


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX - A Verdade Que Eu Não Conheci**

**;**

Kakashi havia revirado aquela casa de cima a baixo, não havia sinais de arrombamento, e as câmeras apenas registraram a chegada de Hinata, e a saída de Sakura com o carro.

E ela disse que ficaria em casa.

Tentou ligar para ela da estrada, quando havia saído de seu encontro com Jiraiya, mas a voz irritante dizia que estava fora de área, e agora estava numa moto, carregado com as mais diversas armas, num surto suicida, indo em direção ao covil de Orochimaru. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar numa estratégia, iria entrar pela lateral esquerda , pulando direto no telhado, e então invadiria o local pela janela ao fundo, torcendo para que houvesse a menor quantidade de possíveis capangas.

Precisaria de sorte, _muita _sorte.

;

Sakura acordou numa sala pequena, sua visão começava a ganhar nitidez, e logo percebeu que era um quarto simples, com uma cama, um armário, e uma cadeira no canto. Suas memórias começaram a retornar, e só então o medo e a tensão começaram a invadi-la, de súbito, passou os olhos pelo corpo, e percebeu (até onde consegui ver) que não havia nada de errado com ela. Quando tentou puxar as mãos para tocar seu rosto, notou que sua mão direita tinha movimentos limitados por uma corrente presa à cama.

Automaticamente, ela deu uma boa olhada no local para ver se havia algo que pudesse alcançar, e que servisse para quebrar a corrente, logo seus olhos caíram sobre um detalhe na porta.

Uma fechadura eletrônica.

Que ótimo.

Mesmo que conseguisse quebrar a corrente, não conseguiria sair do quarto sem um cartão de acesso. Amaldiçoou sua sorte, e pediu internamente para que Kakashi a salvasse.

;

Naquele quarto, Sakura não tinha nenhuma noção do tempo, uma ponta de fome começou a surgir, então ela supôs que faziam d horas que estava ali. Algumas perguntas sondavam sua mente, e o medo apenas aumentava, até que ouviu um _beep_, ela olhou para a porta e viu a fechadura desligar a luz vermelha, e a luz verde acender.

Lentamente a porta foi abrindo, o pânico tomou Sakura quase que de imediato, devagar, uma figura alta com cabelos vermelhos, adentrava o pequeno espaço, os seus olhos se encontraram, então algo que ela não conseguiu explicar aconteceu.

Algo no olhar dele a confortou.

Ela nunca o viu, não sabia quem era, ou de onde veio, mas sentiu que podia confiar nele, ela se permitiu ter calma, e agarrou-se a esse sentimento com todas as forças.

Mas isso não duraria muito tempo.

Logo em seguida, um homem mais alto que o primeiro, entrava. Sua pele era pálida, usava um kimono branco com detalhes marrons, seu cabelo era longo e liso, e mantinha na face um sorriso debochado, cruel.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

"Seja bem vinda, _Sakura-chan._" Disse o segundo homem, mantendo o sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

Sakura não respondeu.

"Oh, é mesmo, que falta de educação a minha..." Ele falou passando a mão entre os cabelos. "Meu nome é Orochimaru, você não deve lembrar-se de mim, mas eu lembro de você..."

"Eu lembro de você..." Interrompeu Sakura secamente "Apontando uma arma pra mim."

"Perdoe-me, só queria me livrar das testemunhas, só depois reconheci você." Ele revirou os olhos "Afinal, fazia muito tempo que nós não nos víamos."

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, mostrando uma certa confusão.

"Ah, é mesmo, deixe-me contar uma velha história pra você... Envolvendo o assassinato de seus pais..." Ele falou acidamente.

_Assassinato?_

"Ora, não faça essa cara _Sakura-chan_, vai dizer que você não sabia?" Ele passou a língua entre os lábios, deliciando-se com a expressão da menina "O que disseram pra você? Que eles morreram num acidente? _Por favor._" Ela a observou mais um pouco, era visível a agonia dela, e ele saboreava cada detalhe daquela expressão.

"Eles foram traídos, e depois assassinados, e o serviço secreto até hoje não consegui capturar o assassino" O sorriso dele aumentava. "Como você deve saber, eles trabalhavam arduamente para o SS¹, na parte de pesquisa, eles estavam desenvolvendo uma espécie de _amplificador de habilidades_, mas então as pesquisas apontaram um efeito contrário, e esse "energético" transformou-se em uma bomba biológica.

O diretor do departamento de pesquisa ficou bastante animado com os resultados, e incentivou o preparo de uma _bomba experimental_, com isso os primeiros testes foram feitos, em ratos é claro. Mas os resultados não podiam ser visto em animais irracionais, já que a droga lidava exatamente com uma parte do cérebro que só nós, humanos, somos capazes de acessar. Um pedido especial foi feito para a diretoria geral, e visando o potencial dessa _droga_, eles aprovaram os teste humanos.

Foi um completo sucesso. Ela desligava a parte memorial do cérebro, e incentivava o _instinto_ da pessoa, por exemplo, uma pessoa que mexe com um sistema avançado de computadores e quem tem uma família e amigos, ela esqueceria as memórias dos seus familiares e coisas parecidas e relacionadas a isso, e manteria só a sua memória funcional, mantendo senhas e todo o conhecimento que tinha sobre essas coisas."

Orochimaru fez sinal para o ruivo, este logo abriu o armário e tirou uma jarra d'água, enchendo um copo e entregando ao outro. Sakura notou que seus pertences também estavam lá, então Orochimaru continuou.

"Eu era um assistente dos seus pais, mas eu não participava diretamente das pesquisas e testes, apenas cuidada de alguns materiais. Eu estava insatisfeito com tudo isso, queria ter participação direta com tudo isso, queria mérito também, e era justo, afinal eles levariam o dobro do tempo para preparar tudo sem minha eficiência laboratorial.

Insatisfação, num ambiente de trabalho como o SS, é uma coisa bastante perigosa. Informações vazam por culpa deste sentimento. E foi isso que aconteceu, o SS russo ficou ciente da minha situação e cargo, e logo me contatou, a proposta deles foi tentadora, eles me dariam cidadania, um bom salário, mérito, um bom cargo, estabilidade, e outras regalias, e em troca queriam a pesquisa de seus pais.

Eu concordei com isso. Eu achei que seria fácil, entrar no laboratório principal, pegar a pesquisa e sair. Mas não era bem assim, a pesquisa era guardada num cofre, que só seus pais e o diretor do setor de pesquisas tinham acesso. Eu não tinha conhecimentos tecnológicos para abrir um cofre de alta segurança, e não tinha contatos para fazê-lo por mim.

Quando eu já estava sem esperanças de conseguir as pesquisas, algo inesperado aconteceu. O diretor do setor me procurou, disse que me ajudaria, que não suportava mais o SS japonês, e outras coisas. É obvio que eu desconfiei, mas eu estava sem tempo, então o falei que se ele conseguisse a pesquisa, eu o levaria comigo, o diretor concordou.

Para ele seria fácil, seria como entrar-pegar-e-sair, porém houve dois problemas, o primeiro foi que não havia nenhuma pesquisa no cofre, apenas uma amostra que deveria ser da bomba, e o outro, foi que quando ele estava pegando essa amostra seus pais entraram no laboratório. O diretor ficou nervoso e deixou a amostra cair, e rapidamente sacou sua arma e atirou em seus pais. A amostra logo começou a soltar vapor e ele, consequentemente, inalou. Ele saiu tonto da sala e me encontrou no estacionamento, saímos de lá as pressas, ele desmaiou no carro, e quando acordou não se lembrava de nada, mantinha suas memórias funcionais e havia ganhado uma estranha habilidade ocular."

Sakura estava pasma, não sabia o que pensar, perguntava-se porque haviam mentido para ela, porque o diretor fez isso, onde ele estava agora, mas não podia evitar a dor que lhe invadia, Orochimaru suspirou.

"O diretor Sakura, está solto, e até então eu estava perseguido-o atrás de decompor seu corpo e obter os ingredientes para eu reformular a pesquisa" Ao ouvir, um estalo ecoou em sua mente, as palavras "habilidade ocular, perda de memória, memórias funcionais e perseguição" rondavam a sua mente. Não podia ser. Ela não podia acreditar.

"Quem era o diretor?" Sakura perguntou, Orochimaru sorriu largo, vitorioso.

"Seu nome é Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar, Kakashi não era capaz de matar ninguém, não podia ser, ele estava mentindo, tinha que estar mentindo.

As memórias que Sakura tinha de Kakashi começaram a surgir em sua mente, uma após a outra, e a menina ficava cada vez mais melancólica, recusava-se a acreditar em tudo que ouvira. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, e Kakashi era só mais uma vítima de Orochimaru.

Quando se deu conta, as lagrimas estavam atropelando umas as outras, escorrendo rapidamente pela sua face. Fora apunhalada, sem dó ou piedade.

"Não chore _Sakura-chan_" Começou maliciosamente "Há algo melhor a fazer, vingue-se. O seu _precioso_ Kakashi ficou com você esse tempo todo atrás das pesquisas de seus pais, ele as quer para me tirar da jogada, mas com você ao meu lado, perder não é uma opção, una-se a mim" Ofereceu a menina que não reagiu a nenhuma palavra.

"Orochimaru-sama, deixe-a." Disse o homem de cabelos ruivos. "Ela precisa de um tempo para assimilar tudo isso."

Orochimaru deu uma longa olhada na menina, que parecia uma frágil boneca de porcelana e a qualquer momento quebraria. Ele suspirou pesadamente, e se dirigiu a porta, o ruivo passou o cartão e ambos se retiraram.

Duas hora se passaram.

Duas longas horas.

A menina de cabelo rosa tentava tirar tudo o que lhe fora revelado da cabeça, mas isso era impossível naquele momento. A letargia a consumia, e as únicas expressões que seu rosto tomavam eram de dor e falsa indiferença.

Mas algo lhe tirou de seu tranze.

_Beep._

A luz verde acendeu e por ela o ruivo passou, fechando-a logo em seguida. Consigo ele trazia uma bandeja com frutas, torradas, bolachas, suco e afins, Sakura perguntou-se se aquilo era um café da manhã, mas reteve seu questionamento.

O homem depositou a bandeja em cima da cômoda e foi sorrateiramente até a garota, mirando seu braço direito, ele o puxou revelando o pequeno cadeado que prendia a menina. Sakura o observava perplexa, ele iria _soltá-la?_

"Atualmente, você está no primeiro andar, em cinco minutos após minha saída do quarto, você deve sair e pegar a direita, vire a esquerda na segunda entrada que vir, dará numa escada, você deve descer com cuidado, no meio dessa escada tem uma janela, saia por ela, não é tão alta" Ele explicava cuidadosamente enquanto abria o armário e tirava os pertences dela. "Esconda-se até o amanhecer, haverá um horário que ninguém estará vigiando o portão, nessa hora você deve sair, e não pare até que esteja bem longe daqui, entendeu?"

"Porque está fazendo isso?" Foi a única pergunta que lhe veio a mente.

"Tenho uma divida com Kakashi-san." Ele disse enquanto retirava uma arma da bainha da calça. "Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa ele foi, mas eu sei quem ele é _agora_, ele salvou minha avó, então, eu salvarei você para ele." Ele estendeu a arma para a menina. "Caso seja necessário." Limitou-se a dizer, então ele deu as costas e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Sakura passou a mão entre os cabelos, as palavras daquele homem foram pouco a pouco penetrando em sua mente.

_Quem ele é agora._

Ela suspirou enquanto pegava seu celular dentro do armário. De imediato digitou uma ordem de números decorados a muito tempo.

Tocou apenas uma vez.

"_Sakura, o que houve?" _

"Itachi, eu..."

"_Fique calma, já estou rastreando a ligação, logo estarei com você." _Ele informou rapidamente.

"Eu estou na base de alguém chamado Orochimaru, uma pessoa me ajudou aqui dentro a escapar, eu não sei o que fazer direito, eu estou tão assustada, Itachi..."

"_Hã? Você disse Orochimaru? Quem lhe ajudou?" _

"Não sei, algum amigo do Kakashi" Ela colocou a cabeça fora da porta, não havia ninguém no corredor.

"_Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi? Você o conhece? Você o viu?"_

"Sim, quer dizer, é, ele deve tá vindo aqui, Itachi eu..."

"_Sakura, se Kakashi aparecer faça de tudo para que ele não escape, eu estou atrás dele há muito tempo." _Itachi fez uma pausa nervosa._ "Faça o seguinte, siga as instruções dessa pessoa, tome cuidado, deixe o telefone ligado em algum lugar onde ele não possa ser encontrado facilmente, logo eu estarei ai, falta pouco para o rastreamento ser concluído, tome cuidado."_

"Ok." E então ela deixou o celular dentro do armário, olhou para porta entreaberta por alguns segundos, reunindo a coragem necessária para tal fuga, ela saiu, como uma gata sorrateira, ela se esgueirava pelo longo corredor, cada segundo parecia horas, ela sentia cada batida do seu coração, um frio empregando seu estomago, todos os músculos tensos, os joelhos ameaçando cederem, lágrimas prontas para escorrerem.

Mas ela precisava ser forte. Precisava continuar.

Ao fazer a ultima dobra, ela já conseguia ver a escada. "_Falta pouco, só mais um pouco. Aguente firme, vamos Sakura!"._ E então ela parou. E ele apareceu, subindo lentamente as escadas. Ela estava condenada. Orochimaru ficou de frente para ela, separados por apenas 7 passos.

"Ora, ora... " Falou Orochimaru dando mais um passo.

"N-não chegue mais perto..." A voz tremula de Sakura quase falhava, rapidamente ela puxou a arma que carregava, apontando de maneira desajeitada para o homem a sua frente.

"Ah, você tem uma arma!" Ele deu mais um passo.

"P-pare... a-ago-ra... " As mãos dela tremiam, enquanto em vão, alertava-o para não se aproximar.

"Suas mãos não foram feitas para matar Sakura-chan, você não combina com armas." E mais um passo.

"E-eu..." Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Se você abaixar isso agora, eu posso fingir que isso nunca aconteceu." Estava apenas a três passos, subitamente, ele esticou a mão e a agarrou, virando-a de costas contra ele, e pressionando-a. "Solte logo isso."

E então um estrondo de vidro quebrando. Orochimaru virou em direção a escada, e parado no topo estava o homem de cabelos prateados, apontando uma arma em direção a ele.

"Solte-a."

**;**

Yo minna! Atrasou mas saiu!

Mil desculpas, tive provas e reavaliações, perdi milhões de matérias e estou mendigando meio ponto a um professor e ele não quer me dar... Pois é.

Maaaaas... Estou feliz, eu gostei muito desse capítulo, e espero que vocês também!

Quero informar que nas férias, eu vou fazer a revisão dos primeiros capítulos, eles estão uma bagunça! Então, não esperem novos capítulos esse mês...

Não é uma betagem, é uma revisão, se alguém se disponibilizar a betar os capítulos dessa fic, por favor entre em contato (não esqueçam dos privilégios do Beta Reader, o primeiro a ler o capítulo e inclusive discutir com o autor e questioná-lo sobre certas partes rsrs)

Queria mandar um beijo todo especial pra Buenos Aires, minha leitora linda de lá, espero que goste desse capítulo.

Quero agradecer também a todas as minhas super leitoras, vocês são incríveis!

Beeijos gente.

Loreyu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X – Só Você e Eu.**

**;**

* * *

><p>O sol estava começando a se por, o céu ganhava aquele tom alaranjado e a cidade ficava estranhamente bonita, nesse momento algumas pessoas olhavam pela janela e suspiravam entediadas, outras poderiam estar vivendo o melhor momento de suas vidas, alguns nem notavam o lindo tom escarlate do céu. Era incrível como um momento podia ser tudo na vida de uma pessoa, enquanto que para outras nada de importante estava acontecendo.<p>

"Hey Karin, tem mais algum cliente pra hoje?"

"O último é daqui a uma hora Sasuke, você quer que eu desmarque?"

"Não, valeu." Sasuke virou-se e sentou no sofá do estúdio.

Aquele estúdio significava muito para Sasuke, lá ele fazia arte, todos os funcionários eram mais que colegas de trabalhos, todos eram como uma família, mais do que tudo, o lugar era aconchegante, lhe trazia paz, lhe ocupava a mente, e ainda podia fazer o seu horário, era o trabalho perfeito. Porém, naquela tarde algo o incomodava, era como se algo ruim tivesse acontecendo, sentia uma inquietação no seu estomago, como se devesse ir à algum lugar.

Mas talvez fosse apenas o _perfume_ da Karin.

"Eh, folga boa hein?" Naruto se jogou ao lado dele.

"Hm." Uma pausa.

"Sasuke... Eu..." Naruto suspirou. "Você vai achar que eu estou louco mas... Desde que eu acordei, eu to com uma sensação estranha, como se eu tivesse no..."

"...lugar errado." Sasuke interrompeu passando a mão entre os cabelos. "É, eu também me sinto assim." Confessou pensativo, e mais uma pausa foi feita.

"Semana que vem voltamos às aulas, acho que antes devíamos chamar a Sakura-chan e sair como nos velhos tempos."

"Como nos velhos tempos hein?" Repetiu Sasuke.

"É, na época do colégio vivíamos grudados!" Naruto começou. "A Sakura-chan brincava que você e ela eram almas gêmeas, e você fingia não notar, você era tão bobo na época, quer dizer... Ainda é bobo."

"Ora, não era só eu que fingia... Sakura fingia não notar que você era apaixonado por ela, e você fingia não estar com ciúmes quando ela falava aquelas coisas. Éramos ótimos em fingir. _Somos todos bobos_." Retrucou sem humor, e Naruto corou instantaneamente.

"Você se acertou com a Sakura-chan no final."

"Somos só amigos Naruto, eu e a Sakura não temos mais nada além de amizade, falamos sobre isso tem um tempo." Ele olhou de canto pra Naruto. "Ela... Está livre pra... _Você._"

"Se isso te magoa, eu não pretendo investir nela."

_Tsc._

"Idiota."

* * *

><p>Ele correu para o hospital, quem imaginaria que numa tarde tão calma quanto aquela, um telefonema perturbador seria o suficiente pra acabar com a sua paz. Podia ter acontecido qualquer coisa, menos isso. Nunca lhe ocorreu que na ausência do líder do clã, quando finalmente fora lhe dado um voto de confiança, quando faltava apenas alguns dias para <em>ele<em> voltar, _isso_ iria acontecer.

"Hinata-sama!" Ele abriu a porta gritando seu nome, havia sido chamado pelo hospital, avisando que Hinata tinha passado mal numa rodovia.

"Neji-nii-san." Cumprimentou o homem que andava a passos largos ate a cama onde ela estava.

"O que aconteceu?" Exigiu.

"Hm, eu fui dar uma volta no carro da Sakura, o pneu furou, nós paramos pra trocar, eu fiquei tonta e desmaiei."

"E onde está a Sakura nesse momento?"

"Ahn, eu não sei." Neji a olhou furiosamente. "Quer dizer, as enfermeiras disseram que foi o Itachi-san que me trouxe aqui, então a Sakura-chan deve tê-lo chamado, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles depois." Derramou.

"Hm." Ele ponderou por alguns instantes e então relaxou. "Hinata, você está bem? Sente-se melhor?"

"Perfeitamente bem Neji."

* * *

><p>Colou o telefone no gancho contra sua vontade, bufou. Seu pai nunca foi aquele tipo de homem mesquinho, que negaria à própria filha alguns minutos com o telefone em seu quarto. Talvez algumas horas, mas, mesmo assim, ela não estava gastando nenhum centavo. Ele tinha que entender que ela estava desesperada, a ingrata da sua melhor amiga não atendia o telefone, e seu celular só dava ocupado, algo estava acontecendo e Ino precisava saber o que era. Estava mais do que preocupada.<p>

Vencida pelo seu pai, ela largou o telefone e se jogou no sofá branco da sala, sua mãe com certeza iria reclamar, mas não era sua culpa, se alguém tinha culpa naquela casa, esse alguém era o seu pai. Suspirou pesadamente.

"Sakura... _Onde você está?"_ Sussurrou enquanto ligava o 3DS.

* * *

><p>"Acho que se alguém tem que soltar alguma coisa aqui é você." Falou Orochimaru calmamente. "Quer dizer, isso se você não se importar com a garotinha aqui."<p>

A situação não era nada favorável. Tinha sido um tolo por não esperar que ele a levasse de volta para a cela que ela estava, e agora estava confrontando Orochimaru frente à frente, este sob posse de Sakura, usando-a como refém, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela, enquanto ele não via possibilidade de dar um tiro seguro.

"Você sabe que eu posso _fazer mais_, não é Orochimaru?"

"Oh, claro... Como eu poderia esquecer? Sua fantástica alteração genética." Ele sorriu presunçosamente. "Você deve estar sentindo fortes dores de cabeça nesse momento, o uso prolongado desse seu olho tem sérios danos cerebrais..." Kakashi se mantinha sério. "Kakashi, não me diga que achava que eu não sabia dessas coisas? Ora, não se esqueça que você passou quase um mês comigo antes de fugir."

"Não estou interessado em saber o que você sabe ou não."

Sakura tremia incontrolavelmente, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, suas mãos agarravam no braço que envolvia o seu pescoço, e pior que isso, tinha medo que Kakashi a salvasse, tinha medo de ir com ele, de estar com...

"Ora, vamos... Não seja rude, apenas vá embora. Eu mesmo abrirei os portões para você sair daqui." Kakashi o analisou, Sakura era um pouco mais baixa que ele, no entanto ela estava cobrindo a maior parte do corpo dele, ambos os braços estavam vulneráveis, mas não seria o suficiente, a testa e uma pequena parte do rosto estava amostra, mas com susto do tiro Sakura com certeza se moveria, e então...

"Não vou sair daqui sem ela."

"Deixe-me perguntar... Isso tudo é porque você se sente culpado? Ou você tem interesses maiores na Sakura-chan?" Kakashi o encarou perplexo, Orochimaru continuou. "Afinal, você matou os pais dela e..."

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Ora, você não procurou pelo seu próprio passado? Sério que você ficou todo esse tempo vagando por ai? Não me diga que não lembra dos gritos da mãe dela? Você é tão cruel _Kakashi._"

Kakashi encarou Orochimaru, e logo desceu o olhar para Sakura, ele não podia ter feito isso. Ele não tinha feito isso com ela. _Ou tinha?_

"Eu... Eu..." Perdeu-se momentaneamente em pensamentos, o homem a sua frente deu mais um daqueles sorrisos orgulhosos, e os olhos de Kakashi encontraram os de Sakura, e então ele entendeu. Ele entendeu absolutamente tudo. _Ele a conhecia._ "... Investigarei a veracidade dessa informação. Agora solte-a." Falou forçando-se a manter a calma, mas aquela idéia não saía de sua cabeça. _Ele a conhecia._ De alguma forma, lembrava-se dela. Talvez tivesse mesmo matado seus pais, talvez estivesse ali como uma forma de auto-sacrifício, tentando salvá-la mesmo que inatamente, para sentir-se um pouco melhor pelo assassinato dos pais dela.

_Ele era um monstro._

Agora, mais que tudo, temia suas memórias, seu passado, _temia a si mesmo._

"Será? Não ouse blefar na frente da pobre Sakura-chan. Kakashi, será que você já não lembrou-se de todo o seu passado?" Ele suspirou. "É meio estranho que você não tenha procurado saber quem é. Vamos, seja sincero com a Sakura, acho que ela merece isso no final das contas..._ não é?_"

Kakashi olhou outra vez para a menina, não conseguia suportar ser a causa de todo o seu sofrimento, jurou protegê-la uma vez, mas já a havia ferido, não tinha mais fundamento, não tinha mais veracidade, agora era só uma promessa quebrada.

"Sakura, eu vou garantir que saía daqui viva." Prometeu a si mesmo.

"HAHAHAHA, NÃO ME FAÇA RIR KAKAS—" A janela de trás estourava, Orochimaru automaticamente virou para olhar o que estava acontecendo, era sua chance.

Pulou rapidamente na frente da garota, afastou a mão que carregava a arma para baixo e segurou firme para que ele, caso disparasse não a atingisse e logo puxou Sakura para si e virou-se de costas.

Dois barulhos, dois tiros.

Um dos tiros havia sido disparado por um homem de uniforme perto, tinha um colete a prova de balas, um capacete preto, um fuzil nas costas e uma pistola, com a qual havia dado o tiro. Outros homens com o mesmo padrão de roupas entraram no local por vários locais, e apenas um homem de terno preto e gravata que segurava um celular. O tiro disparado por esse homem tinha acertado em cheio a mão de Orochimaru.

O outro no entanto, tinha sido disparado pelo próprio Orochimaru, acertando Sakura de raspão.

"Orochimaru, você está sendo acusado pelos crimes de seqüestro, assassinato, violação dos direitos humanos, formação de quadrilha, trafego de informaç—" O homem de terno foi interrompido.

"Ora, isso não é jeito de cumprimentar velhos _amigos_, Itachi-kun." Dois homens o levantaram. "Há outras prioridades agora."

"Você não vai morrer por causa de um tiro Orochimaru." Itachi olhou para os homens. "Dêem alguma coisa para ele enrolar na mão e o levem até a base, lá ele será tratado devidamente." Um dos homens assentiu e saíram descendo as escadas.

Kakashi sentou Sakura no chão, a bala tinha atingido sua perna, de relance ele viu Orochimaru sendo levado e o homem de terno o olhava curiosamente.

"Sakura, está tudo bem agora eu..." Ele levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto, e imediatamente ela se encolheu. É claro, ela não queria ser tocada por ele, então se afastou.

Ela olhou para o homem afastado, este dando um sorriso calmo e lhe dando uma piscadela. _Insensível. _Estava ferida — de todas as formas — e ele nem para falar com ela. Sua perna doía.

"Vocês!" O homem olhou para dois subordinados. "Cuidem da menina, tenham cuidado, façam os primeiros socorros aqui e a levem para a base, priorizem o tratamento dela." E então, os dois o fizeram. Sakura deu um olhar curioso para Itachi, e esse novamente respondia apenas piscando o olhos. Então, seus olhos encontraram os de Kakashi, mas não aguentavam permanecer neles por muito tempo, e logo se foi.

"Então..." O homem começou. "Agora é só você e eu Kakashi."

* * *

><p>Yo mina!<p>

Ora, ora... Saiu bem antes do previsto hein?

Mais um capítulo pra vocês (acabei de terminar agora ás 4:30 da manhã, pois é.) espero quem gostem.

Esse capítulo foi alterado umas cem vezes, porque eu nunca ficava satisfeita com as cenas de ação, eu sou péssima nisso, então se tiver muito difícil para entender, se quiserem eu posso fazer uma espécie de mapa no paint pra vocês — apenas pra vocês se situarem — se quiserem.

O capítulo também ia ser mais longo, mas eu resolvi deixar o suspense no ar. *apanha*

Então... O primeiro capítulo foi revisado e está lindo -t então quem quiser pode dar uma conferida lá e dizer o que achou!

Kakashi agora entrou numa fria... Será?

Haha, minhas aulas vão começar, então depois da revisão do segundo capítulo, talvez algumas semanas depois sairá o capítulo onze. (Dia dois acho que o capítulo dois tá revisado, então... no dia 15 talvez o novo capítulo.) Fiquem de olho!

Beem, não esqueçam das reviews, elas são um dos combustíveis do autor certo?

Um mega beijo pros meus leitores amados, e pros fantasminhas também (adoraria conhecê-los).

É isso gente.

Beijo,

Loreyu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI. Entre pais e filhos.**

**;**

* * *

><p>Estava sentada entre dois homens no banco de trás de um carro, já sentia-se mais calma depois de tudo, Itachi tinha lhe salvado e agora iria cuidar de todo o resto, nunca mais veria ou teria noticias de Orochimaru, seu ferimento não era nada sério e poderia ir para casa logo, provavelmente Hinata estava bem e seu carro deveria estar na sua garagem, e Kakashi...<p>

_Kakashi._

Ela suspirou. O que Itachi queria com Kakashi? Por mais que tentasse pensar que Orochimaru estava mentindo, que só queria confundi-la, as coisas estavam todas direcionadas para que tudo fosse absolutamente verdade, afinal, todo esse tempo tinha se passado, e ele com toda aquela habilidade extraordinária não tinha se quer descoberto nada a respeito de seu misterioso passado.

De fato só estava com ela para pegar os arquivos de seus pais. Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu queixo.

Não sabia se queria que ele pagasse pelo seus crimes ou se queria que ele permanecesse solto. _Ao seu lado._

* * *

><p>;<p>

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você." Itachi falou encarando o homem a sua frente. Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Porque?"

"_Porque?" _Ele cerrou o cenho. "'Porque' você pergunta? Eu que devia perguntar isso! Você tem idéia do tempo que eu tenho procurado por você?" Kakashi continuava inexpressivo, e isso irritava Itachi profundamente.

"Isso não tem mais nenhuma importância, você não devia se apegar a detalhes, isso não vai mudar o que eu fiz."

"Me apegar a detalhes? Mudar o que você fez? Você está louco?" Itachi afrouxou a gravata de forma mau-humorada e só então notou o olhar vazio do prateado. "Kakashi, o que aconteceu com você." E sua voz estava com um grande pesar, com uma enorme culpa, aquele tom atingiu Kakashi. Eles trocaram um olhar denso, e Itachi não o reconheceu. "Você sabe quem eu sou não sabe?" O olhar de Kakashi vacilou.

Então estava tudo explicado, tudo claro na mente de Itachi. É claro, ele havia perdido a memória. Eles se encararam por mais alguns minutos, então Itachi relaxou.

"Isso explica muita coisa." Suspirou. "Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, eu sou o seu antigo parceiro, e o seu substituto na diretoria do SS." Kakashi piscou. _Parceiro? Diretoria do Serviço Secreto?_

"Para mim isso não explica nada."

"Entendo seus sentimentos, deixe-me contar o que eu sei, mas não aqui." Itachi olhou em volta. "Vamos para o meu..." Ele ponderou. "Para o _seu_ escritório. Lá eu lhe contarei tudo, lá você me contará o que aconteceu."

* * *

><p>;<p>

Itachi estava sentado atrás da sua grande mesa, Kakashi estava em pé, perto de uma janela com o olhar distante e enigmático, não conseguia acreditar no que ele lhe disse, matado os pais de Sakura, não lembrar-se de nada... O grande Hatake Kakashi, o homem que nunca falhou em nenhuma missão, agora estava manchado pela desonra causada pela insanidade de um manipulador doentio e mesmo assim, mesmo estando desacreditado ele ainda a protegeu, ainda fez o que é certo. Não havia dúvidas, Hatake Kakashi ainda sabia quem era, mesmo que não houvessem memórias e lembranças, ele sabia quem era.

"Kakashi, você não pode deixar levar-se pelas palavras de um maníaco." Itachi passou a mão entre os cabelos. "Eu sei que pessoas que perdem a memória tendem a confiar mais nas pessoas que viram primeiro, mas se você realmente tivesse feito isso eu já o teria prendido!" Kakashi ainda estava fitando a janela, pensando secretamente.

"Eu estou cansado de não saber quem eu fui." Virou-se vagamente e encarou o homem atrás da mesa por um breve momento.

"Então deixe-me ajudar." Itachi pediu solenemente enquanto tentava decifrar os gestos meticulosos do mascarado.

"O que aconteceu com os pais _dela_?" Ao ouvir tal pergunta Itachi vacilou.

Ficou intrigado sobre o interesse de Kakashi em Sakura, sobre o porque dele ter se arriscado tanto por uma pessoa que ele nem se quer sabia que existia. Talvez algo nele — instinto talvez — falasse mais alto, algo o impulsionava a protegê-la, mais que isso, o induzia a estar sempre ao lado dela. Era uma espécie de magnetismo, como se Sakura o atraísse. Questionou-se sobre o relacionamento deles, mas se conteve. O momento era inoportuno para a abordagem desse assunto, primeiro tinha que o dever de lhe falar o que realmente aconteceu e tirar o peso da culpa dos ombros dele.

"Tudo bem, eu vou lhe contar tudo."

* * *

><p>;<p>

Bufou indignada. Haviam-na forçado a ficar deitada numa cama no departamento de saúde do lugar que ela julgou ser a base do Serviço Secreto, queria vestir suas roupas e ir caçar Itachi, queria uma explicação, mas havia dois armários impossibilitando-a de fazê-lo. Um chamava-se Hidan, que xingava qualquer coisa que visse, e o outro era Kizame, que só ficava dando risadinhas incertas toda vez que seu olhar cruzava com o de Sakura.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto virava-se de um lado pro outro na cama, com uma inquietação constante. Olhou para a janela encoberta por uma cortina quase transparente, Kakashi lhe veio a mente como uma _tsunami_ devastadora, confundindo seus sentimentos, destruindo rapidamente duas emoções, substituindo-as, desorganizando-as. Abraçou seu próprio corpo, Kakashi era um assassino, era o homem que havia matado seus pais, não merecia compaixão, não merecia perdão, não merecia se quer o mínimo de sentimentos por parte dela. Deveria ser imediatamente preso, jogado numa cela, dado ao esquecimento, mas então porque? Porque não conseguia pensar nele dessa forma? Porque algo dentro de si continuava a vê-lo de uma forma gentil e afável? Segurou firme as lágrimas que temiam cair, não choraria por ele, ele nunca valeu a pena, nunca.

Sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta enquanto lembrava do doce beijo dado, de suas mãos grandes lhe segurando e mantendo-a, sua voz rouca e misteriosa, e a textura do tecido. Tocou os próprios lábios, queria vê-lo, só mais uma vez para confirmar que tudo isso não tinha passado de um sentimento banal, de algo que não voltaria. Sim, não tinha significado nada, e mesmo que estivesse mentindo para si mesma, jamais admitiria para ninguém, ele era um assassino, e apenas isso.

A porta foi aberta com um solavanco, os homens da sala rapidamente adquiriram uma postura respeitosa perante a figura de Itachi, que adentrava ao recinto com uma face tenro, como se tudo tivesse no seu devido lugar.

"Vocês podem se retirar, Hidan, vá cuidar do interrogatório de Orochimaru junto com a equipe." Itachi ordenava calmamente, sem pressa. O homem murmurou um "sim, senhor" e ambos — Hidan e Kizame — partiram. Itachi olhou para a menina deitada na cama serenamente, ela não conseguia entender o porque da paz de espírito do homem a sua frente, irritou-se porém não falou nada, sabia que ele iria falar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Ele perguntou fitando-a.

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu forçando-se a manter a calma.

"Conte-me sobre Kakashi." Ele pediu penetrando-a com o olhar, fazendo-a serrar o cenho, mas não se opôs.

"Ele apareceu numa noite qualquer, colocou-se frente a uma bala por mim, acabou ferido e eu o acolhi." Limitou-se preferindo não entrar em detalhes até que Itachi lhe contasse algo.

"Hatake Kakashi é um grande homem." Ele começou respeitosamente. "Assumiu a diretoria da SS com apenas 21 anos, ele relutou muito para aceitar esse cargo. Seus pais tinham um grande apresso por Kakashi, sempre o encorajaram." Ele deu uma pausa, ela forçava sua respiração a continuar normal. "Infelizmente ele sempre foi metido a fazer tudo sozinho, apesar de seu excelente trabalho em equipe, ele nunca gostou de compartilhar seus serviços, Kakashi tinha medo de que as pessoas morressem, ele nunca soube lidar com perdas." Sakura segurou o lençol com força, enquanto seu auto-controle lhe traía, fazendo um bolo se formar em sua garganta.

"Depois que assumiu a diretoria, Kakashi notou movimentos suspeitos do assistente laboratorial de seus pais. Não precisou investigar muito e logo achou Orochimaru negociando informações confidenciais. Isso já era mais que o suficiente para prendê-lo, mas Kakashi nunca gostou de entregar o serviço pela metade. Ele precisava descobrir para onde essas informações estavam indo, e o que ele estava procurando. Como o bom agente que era, ele se fez de insatisfeito com sua posição, e logo Orochimaru o procurou para firmar uma parceria. Então Kakashi estava dentro do esquema." Itachi andou um pouco pela sala, fazendo uma pausa exagerada.

"Mas Orochimaru não confiava plenamente nele, afinal Kakashi era o diretor geral, tinha um cargo invejável, era reconhecido, suas lamurias não tinham fundamento, mesmo assim Orochimaru precisava de Kakashi. Logo Kakashi ficou ciente que ele estava atrás da arma biológica que seus pais estavam planejando, então ele adentrou ao laboratório, abriu o cofre e tirou a 'receita ' de lá e substituiu por uma massa densa de vários ingredientes aleatórios, uma outra experiência que não tinha dado certo afinal.

Como previsto por Kakashi, Orochimaru lhe pediu a senha do cofre e a desativação das câmeras de segurança. Orochimaru entraria assim que os seus pais fossem embora, ele abriria o cofre, pegaria a receita, e sairia do complexo junto com Kakashi em direção aos seus contatos. Era um plano infantil, pouco planejado, mas Kakashi não palpitou, deixaria que ele saísse do complexo levando a massa que não valia nada e o pegaria passando para o contanto, só então o prenderia.

Quando seus pais saíram, Orochimaru entrou na sala, quando abriu o cofre e viu que ao invés da receita havia uma espécie de protótipo ele colocou uma mascara de gás, e só então pegou a massa. No entanto, antes que pudesse sair seus pais adentraram a sala, tinham esquecido as chaves numa gaveta, e quando viram seu assistente ali, com uma mascara de gás e uma massa desconhecida nas mãos eles começaram a fazer perguntas. Orochimaru atordoado, atirou nos dois. Kakashi chegou tarde demais, os seus pais já estavam no chão e só então ele se deu conta que se não tivesse agido sozinho isso não teria acontecido. Na agonia do momento, Orochimaru deixou a massa cair, liberando um gás. Kakashi o inalou e caiu.

De alguma forma, Orochimaru deu um jeito de tirar Kakashi do complexo, ele foi dado como desaparecido, fizemos uma busca na sala dele e encontramos os registros de atividade de Orochimaru, e dentro de sua gaveta estava a receita de seus pais. Descobrimos tudo e percebemos o quanto fomos ingênuos. O antecessor de Kakashi reassumiu a diretoria e organizou uma busca, mas nada foi encontrado.

Eu entrei como diretor substituto, o cargo que ainda assumo hoje. Tomei as rédeas da situação, e logo achamos o rastro de Kakashi, mas ele é esperto demais e sempre deu um jeito de nos confundir. " Itachi sentou-se na beira da cama, segurando a mão dela enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu queixo.

"Sobre você, eu sabia que ele jamais lhe deixaria desamparada, então tomei as devidas providencias, você ficaria sob meus cuidados, e minha mãe sempre teve o desejo de ter uma filha... É claro que eu fui errado de nunca lhe contar o que realmente aconteceu, mas alem dessa informação ser confidencial, você era apenas uma criança, seria muito cruel lhe contar essas coisas." Lentamente, ele enxugou as lágrimas dela que insistiam em cair. "Vamos, não chore." Afagou-lhe os cabelos, dando-lhe um carinho. "Passou Sakura. Está tudo bem agora."

"N-não está t-tudo bem." Respondeu em meio a soluços, tentando desesperadamente parar de chorar. "Onde _ele_ está?"

"Ele se foi." Ela engoliu seco. _Ele se foi._ Era tudo culpa dela, tinha se precipitado, tinha sido injusta, havia desconfiado dele, ele não a perdoaria, o orgulho dele ainda existia, e como tal não deixaria que ele se rebaixasse. "Ele precisava encontrar a si mesmo."

"Porque você não o segurou, eu preciso falar com ele, eu..." Ela cobriu seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu... Itachi... Eu sou tão..." Itachi a puxou para si, abraçando-a firmemente, deixando que ela inundasse deus ombros com suas lágrimas. Ela precisava chorar, havia passado por muitas coisas, e mesmo que as pessoas lhe falassem que ela era forte, ele sabia que na verdade ela era apenas uma criança que havia se esquecido de quem realmente era. Enquanto ondas cruéis a invadiam, ele apenas podia ficar ali e abraçando-a, tentando fazê-la lembrar de quem era. A luz do pôr do sol brilhou mais forte invadindo o quarto pela janela, tocando-a com seus raios iluminados, o sol que devia tê-la ajudado a brilhar apenas ofuscou suas luzes.

"Sakura..." Ele a afastou lentamente, fitando-a tristemente enquanto ela passava as costas das mãos no rosto, numa tentativa desesperada de parar de chorar. Itachi revisou o bolso interno no terno, e retirou um pequeno papel entregando-a. Ela fitou a pequena folha e reunindo a coragem necessária, ela olhou a letra rebuscada.

;

* * *

><p><em>"Desculpe."<em>

* * *

><p><em>;<em>

* * *

><p>Sentiu seu peito apertar, não se desculpe. <em>Não se desculpe<em>. Por favor volte, _volte_. Não me deixe. Cumpra sua promessa. _Cumpra_.

;

* * *

><p>Itachi a acariciou lhe dando um olhar terno. "Dê tempo ao tempo. Tal como você, ele precisa encontrar a si mesmo." Fez uma pausa quando notou o orbes verdes cessavam. "Ele voltará quando souber quem é, e nesse tempo você deve fazer o mesmo."<p>

"Você sabe onde ele está não é?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca, Itachi apenas sorriu.

"Ele foi encontrar a única pessoa que pode lhe contar quem ele é verdadeiramente."

* * *

><p>;<p>

"_Sim?"_ Falou uma voz calma por trás do pequeno aparelho.

"Eu sou Hata–" Foi interrompido pela mesma voz.

"_Você poderia dar um passo para trás?"_ Ele olhou para os lados, um pouco incerto, ele recuou. "_Kakashi-kun!_" Disse a voz surpresa. "_Porque você não disse logo que era você, eu vou abrir os portões, espere um pouco!"_ Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, parece que já o conheciam.

Depois que falou com Itachi, Kakashi foi procurar a pessoa que segundo ele, era a única que podia lhe dizer quem foi. Desde que perdeu a memória ele nunca quis realmente saber quem tinha sido, tinha um nome e isso era o suficiente, mas na verdade apenas não queria descobrir que era alguém ruim. Os recentes acontecimentos estavam-no obrigando a fazer essa descoberta. Para ficar ao lado dela, ele tinha que descobrir tudo sobre si mesmo, deveria garantir ser digno, que jamais tinha lhe causado algum mal intencionalmente.

Os grandes portões se abriram, uma senhora velha e baixinha de cabelos presos num coque alto e vestida num kimono estava esperando impacientemente na entrada, quando ela o viu começou a acenar incansavelmente.

"Entre, entre. Vamos, venha logo!" Ela dizia naquela voz autoritária e amável. O homem logo foi de encontro a ela, cruzando os largos portões. "Nossa, o que aconteceu com você?" A mulher lhe deu uma longa olhada. "Está horrivel!" Constatou logo em seguida. Kakashi sorriu, de algum modo sentia-se em casa. "Você tem comido bem ultimamente? Eu não gosto desse seu trabalho estranho, você passa anos sem vir nos visitar e quando vem me aparece exausto." Ele ouvia as palavras dela com atenção, sentindo-se na obrigação de lembrar pelo menos do nome daquela pessoa, falhando, ele suspirou.

"Desculpe, tive uns contra-tempos..." Ele disse com pesar, e então a mulher sorriu.

"Em quatorze anos muita coisa acontece hein?" Quatorze anos vagando desmemoriado, sem importar-se ou se quer ter idéia que tinham pessoas esperando-o em algum lugar, sentiu-se tolo por isso. "Pensei que vocês tinham brigado outra vez, ele chegou em casa revoltado falando que você não voltaria mais." A velha senhora adquiriu um olhar triste. "No começo eu não entendi direito, mas com o tempo percebi que as coisas era bem mais complicadas que isso, ele ficou muito deprimido com a sua ausência." Ela desviou o olhar e começou a andar lentamente pelo vasto jardim e ele a seguia. Havia muitas árvores e arbustos, uma grama verde recém regada, a primeira cerejeira mostrava suas flores, tinha uma fonte e ouviu um pequeno barulho de água caindo, imaginou ser um pequeno rio e ao fundo, no final da trilha ele podia ver uma gigantesca casa branca de um estilo oriental clássico, sentiu-se nostálgico de alguma maneira.

"É um bonito jardim." Ele comentou distraidamente.

"Ora!" A mulher virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Esse jardim não mudou nada em 14 anos." Kakashi sorriu fraco. "A não ser aquela cerejeira." Ela apontou. "Ele mandou plantá-la quando disse que você não retornaria." Ela deu uma pausa, Kakashi fitou intensamente a cerejeira. _Sakura._

Chegaram em frente a gigantesca casa, a velhinha subiu os três degraus da escada e puxou a porta, ela caminhou vagarosamente para dentro, Kakashi ficou incapaz de seguir em frente, empacado na beirada da porta, um turbilhão de sentimentos o invadiu, não estava pronto pra isso, saber de algumas coisas da sua vida por Itachi era uma coisa, mas outra era esta ali. Ele reagia aquele lugar de uma forma que não sabia explicar. A pequena mulher olhou para ele de uma forma curiosa.

"Ora, está fazendo o que aí parado?" Ela o fitou, e então, de alguma maneira ela compreendeu seus sentimentos, lentamente ela voltou, ficando de frente a ele. "Kakashi-kun..." Começou terna. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu e compreendo que não possa me contar, é o seu trabalho complicado, eu sei. Mas veja." Ela sorriu. "Todos sentimos sua falta, inclusive ele, não importa o que houve, ele vai ficar feliz em ver você. Eu tenho certeza." Então ela ofereceu a mão a ele. "Vamos." Ele pegou a mão dela e agradeceu.

* * *

><p>Eles entraram pela casa que era iluminada pelo pôr do sol, luzes ambiente estavam acesas para realçar a iluminação natural, havia vários móveis que trazia a sensação de tempos passados, de uma outra era. Eles passaram para uma pequena salinha que tinha uma mesinha de chá, a velhinha lhe pediu para sentar enquanto ia preparar o chá. Ele estava sozinho na sala, e algo dentro dele lhe dizia que já tinha estado ali várias outras vezes.<p>

Mergulhado naquele sentimento nostálgico, a porta foi aberta, ele virou-se e viu uma figura masculina entrando no local, o homem que entrava tinha uma aura respeitosa lhe acompanhando, tinha cabelos prateados e um rosto calmo, vestia uma yukata verde lodo. Fitaram um ao outro, e por algum motivo Kakashi não sentia-se incomodado.

"Hatake Kakashi hã." Ele disse indo para perto de Kakashi, o ultimo levantou-se ficando frente a ele.

"_Tadaima._" Curvou-se levemente, sabia quem era aquele homem, tinha certeza que era ele.

"_Okaeri_, Kakashi." O homem respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. "Meu filho." Completou rendendo-se enquanto buscava um abraço de seu filho.

"Desculpe pela demora, _pai_."

* * *

><p>;<p>

Antes de tudo, quero saber: **quem sabia** que era **Hatake Sakumo** ? uheiuehieuh

Ninguém conhece melhor uma pessoa do que seus pais né?

Finalmente, tudo foi revelado, e eu acho que não tem mais nenhuma ponta solta. **Tal Como Eu** entra na sua reta final, provavelmente estarei me despedindo de vocês no **próximo capítulo**. ):

Eu não quero tornar isso aqui uma despedida da fic, heh, então vamos deixar essas coisas para a próxima vez ok?

Nossa, eu to muito nostálgica.

Mas vamos nos animar certo? Não esqueçam das **reviews,** são muito importantes...

Ah e deixe-me convidá-los para a viagem de perseidas, venham acompanhar a minha nova fic,** Desejos para Perseidas**, que por acaso -n também é uma **KakaSaku**! uehiuehe

Hoje, era pra eu está postando a **revisão do capítulo dois**, porém, vou dar prioridade ao termino da fic, assim vocês não ficam na tensão final.

Um grande beijo pra todos os meus leitores, **vocês são demais**!

Me perdoem por qualquer review que eu não respondi, tempo é uma coisa muito maluca.

Beijos, Loreyu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII - Tadaima.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Três meses depois.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata espreguiçou-se atrás do balcão. Era o final da primavera e agora as colegiais passeavam com seus uniformes de verão e seus guarda-chuvas bonitinhos pela rua, a cidade cheirava a feromônios, as meninas tentavam se esgueirar para debaixo dos guarda-chuvas dos garotos de seus sonhos. Suspirou. Tinha saudade dessa época.

Não que hoje, é claro, ela não pudesse tentar esgueirar-se para o guarda-chuva de Naruto.

Sakura brincava com um pequeno cachorro de cara feiosa que sobrou na vitrine da pet shop, o cachorro insistia em olhá-la de forma curiosa, como se quisesse dizer algo a ela mas, obviamente, não sabia como lhe dizer. Ele latia inclusive de forma engraçada, uivava toda vez que Sakura se afastava, e ficava abanando o rabo todo feliz quando ela o tirava da vitrine o pousando em seu colo.

Mas não que ela tivesse se apegado a ele, não mesmo.

"Você devia levá-lo para casa." Hinata começou tirando a sujeira debaixo das unhas de uma forma entediada. "Afinal, vocês já são bem apegados." Sakura fez uma carranca.

"Não vou levá-lo para casa. Ele é feio" Ela falou fitando o cachorro que pareceu entender o insulto. "De uma forma bonitinha... _Mais ou menos_." Completou revirando os olhos.

"De uma forma _bonitinha, claro_..." Suspirou a morena. "É tão difícil admitir que até _você_ tem coração?" Sakura franziu o cenho.

"Eu _tenho_ um coração." Protestou indignada enquanto acariciava a barriga do cão. "Só que não vou levá-lo para casa."

"Mas ele gosta de você."

"Mas _eu_ não gosto dele."

"_Você_ gosta dele." Sakura bufou. Hinata não ia desistir fácil, talvez fosse bom admitir que o tão cãozinho era um tanto fofinho, e que _talvez_ ela gostasse _um pouco_ dele, só um pouquinho.

"Mesmo se eu gostasse dele, _que eu não gosto_, eu voltei a morar na casa dos pais do Sasuke, eu não posso simplesmente levar um cão sem falar com Mikoto-san." Hinata revirou os olhos.

Depois do incidente com Orochimaru, Itachi acho melhor que a menina voltasse a morar com seus pais, Mikoto não se opôs e a recebeu de braços abertos, falando que ela nunca deveria ter ido morar só, Sasuke também achou conveniente ter Sakura morando consigo outra vez, já que agora Naruto ia em sua casa com mais frequência, com a desculpa de ver Sakura.

"Lembro quando Mikoto-san insistiu para você e Sasuke criarem um periquito. Você chegou na escola reclamando que ia matar o tal pássaro e que Sasuke não fazia nada para que ele calasse a boca." A rosada corou levemente, a morena riu. "Acho que ela não ia se opor." Concluiu.

"Talvez..." E pegou o cachorro e o colocou de volta na vitrine, então, antes que o cão pudesse começar a uivar para que Sakura o desse mais um pouco de atenção, um raio louro entrou na loja.

"Sakura-chan!" O louro sorriu alegremente. "Hinata!" Ele cumprimentou a garota que corava instantaneamente e murmurava um oi tímido.

"Naruto, antes de qualquer coisa..." Quando constatou que tinha a atenção dele continuou. "Que nome você daria a ele?" Então ela apontou para o cachorro que logo se empoleirou esperando.

"Hm..." Ele olhou o cachorro por um longo momento, fazendo varias caretas. "Acho que..." E então uma luz lhe surgiu. "_Pakkun!_"

"Pakkun?" Sakura olhou para o cachorro que parecia ter gostado do nome. "Pakkun!" Ela deu uma pausa. "É... É um bom nome." Naruto deu um sorriso largo e gentil, Hinata repuxou os cantos dos lábios para cima com dificuldade.

Olhou para o cachorro mais uma vez, Pakkun. Rendeu-se, iria levar Pakkun para casa, contrariando todos os princípios e as leis naturais. Estranhamente ela não importou-se.

;

* * *

><p>"<em>Hã? O que você quer fazer em Osaka?<em>" Perguntou Ino do outro lado do telefone surpresa com a idéia de viajar no meio da semana para outro distrito.

"Antes de ser adotada pela Mikoto-san era lá onde eu morava." Sakura informou um tanto ansiosa. "Minha antiga casa não foi vendida ou alugada, ela está no meu nome ainda, e não foi mexida por quatorze anos. Eu queria vê-la." Confessou. "Mas acho que não consigo fazer isso sozinha."

"_Ai, ai testuda._" Ino suspirou. "_Pensei que você tinha vindo de um orfanato, algo assim._"

"Meus pais morreram, Itachi me achou, Mikoto me adotou, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?!" A rosada bufou com a falta de memória da amiga.

"_Tá, tá. Dá no mesmo_." Respondeu displicentemente. Sakura revirou os olhos. "_Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Vamos ver onde você morava hein testuda._" Comentou Ino.

"Ino, obrigada." Disse ternamente. "Isso é muito importante para mim." Escutou uma risada cúmplice.

"_É pra isso que servem as amigas né?_" Respondeu com tom divertido. "_Agora vá dormir, nos vemos amanhã bem cedo, ok?_"

"Ok, tchau." E então desligaram.

Colocou o celular vagarosamente na mesa de cabeceira e afundou-se em meio aos lençóis da gigantesca cama de seu antigo quarto na mansão Uchiha. Quando Itachi a trouxe ali pela primeira vez, aquele quarto era todo branco com móveis sem graça, um quarto feito para hóspedes. Naquela época tinha acabado de perder seus pais, estava assustada, abalada emocionalmente, acuada e acima de tudo, sentia-se triste e sozinha, carregava consigo um vazio no peito e ousava dizer que jamais iria superá-lo.

.

Em menos de uma semana que ficou naquela casa, aquele quarto tão chato e enjoado tinha transformado-se completamente, ganhando tons vermelhos nas paredes, uma linda luminária, uma cama gigantesca — de gente grande — só para ela, muitos travesseiros, lençóis, um armário de mogno com várias gavetas e compartimentos, prateleiras também de mogno enfeitadas com bonecas e ursos de pelúcia. Tinha se tornado um lindo quarto, que com o passar do tempo foi se adaptando a menina que vivia ali. Dos brinquedos, apenas um urso (presente de Naruto) sobrou, as paredes vermelhas agora tinham um tom mais pastel, mais calmo, havia uma mesa com livros de medicina e um notebook, sua penteadeira que antes vivia vazia, agora tinha muitos cremes e escovas.

Mas aquele não era o seu quarto. Nunca foi.

Aquela também não era a sua casa.

E por mais doce que Mikoto-san fosse, ela não era sua mãe.

Não era ingrata, longe disso. Apenas sentia-se deslocada. Mikoto sempre a tratou como uma filha, e Sasuke para ela foi um irmão, e apesar de não ter tido muito contato com Fugako, o pouco que tinha convivido com ele era o suficiente para saber que ele não fazia discriminação dela para com seus outros dois filhos. Ela era grata, muito grata. Mikoto lhe encheu de amor, lhe deu carinho e proteção, lhe devia tudo a ela, mas dentro de si sabia que tinha um lugar para retornar, um lugar no qual o seu passado a esperava.

Deveria seguir as palavras de Itachi, deveria procurar a si mesma, tal como ele estava fazendo, e quando encontrasse se tornaria digna de tudo que fizeram por ela.

Conheceria a Sakura que deixou no passado e só assim poderia encarar o futuro ao lado dele.

Sim, ele que nunca saiu um minuto sequer de seus pensamentos.

"Au!" Pakkun latiu na beira da cama. Cachorro folgado pensou.

_Kakashi._

;

* * *

><p><em>Vários borrões surgiram, não sabia onde estava, sentia-se menor e um tanto feliz. <em>

_Estava de mãos dadas com uma pessoa bem mais alta que ela. Era uma mulher que tinha um belo sorriso no rosto, chamava-lhe pelo nome junto ao sufixo "-chan" de uma forma carinhosa e querida. Estava conversando com um homem que não conseguia ver o rosto, parecia que estava vendo o reflexo dele de um espelho embaçado._

_"... Desculpe por isso." A mulher a quem estava de mãos dadas começou. "Ela sempre reclama das babás, e ela gosta muito de você, então se..." Ela não conseguiu completar, o tal homem a interrompeu com uma voz opaca._

_"Eu e a Sakura-chan vamos nos divertir muito hoje, eu estava mesmo com saudades dela." E então sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para cima, agora segurava em cabelos macios, um tanto esbranquiçados. "Diga tchau para a mamãe, Sakura." O homem instruiu._

_"Tchaaaaaaau." Falou numa voz alegre e infantil, esticando um dos braços em direção a mulher, viu um sorriso e então tudo embaçou outra vez. _

_De algum modo sabia que estava sentada numa cadeira gigantesca, tinha caneta e papel, estava desenhando algo sem nenhuma coordenação._

_"... E sua mãe não lhe deixa ter um bixinho?" Perguntou o homem ainda completamente embaçado._

_"Não." Respondeu riscando o papel. "Ela disse que eu não sei cuidar de um cachorro, e que ela não tem tempo pra isso..." _

_"Eu tenho sete cães, e realmente todos dão muito trabalho." Ele comentou calmamente. _

_Levantou o olhar brevemente e viu o sorriso bobo do homem que lhe falava, seus lábios curvados e todos os seus dentes._

_"Já sei!" Falou tendo uma grande idéia. "Você é como um cachorro. Mamãe deixaria você ser meu! Por favor!" Implorou._

_"Hm..." O homem ponderou por um breve momento. "Certo... Tudo bem." Ele concordou e ela sorriu alegremente. "Mas vamos esperar você crescer mais um pouco também certo? Então eu serei seu." E então ele afagou os cabelos dela. Sentia-se feliz._

_;_

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos atordoada. Pakkun estava lambendo seu rosto. Suspirou.<p>

"Ta vendo." Ela suspirou sentando-se na cama e colocando-o no colo. "De alguma maneira você já está me afetando."

;

* * *

><p>Tinham estacionado o Chevrolet Sonic de Ino num local pago, já que ambas não sabiam como andava a situação do bairro em questão, começaram a caminhar calmamente seguindo um mapa que pegaram num posto de gasolina. O local era bem calmo, subúrbio japonês, duas crianças já haviam passado por elas correndo uma atrás da outra, as casas seguiam um padrão numa mistura da arquitetura oriental com a ocidental, todas tinham um jardim bem cuidado, cheio de flores e com grama fresca.<p>

Como o bairro calmo que era, todas as pessoas que encontravam olhavam curiosas para as meninas graciosas, perguntando-se quem eram, porque estavam ali, e qual era a da mala azul celeste que Ino estava carregando. Caminharam lentamente pelas ruas, numa conversa casual e extrovertida, e quando repararam, tinham chegado ao seu destino.

"Está melhor do que eu imaginava." Ino comentou fitando a casa amarela completamente suja, nenhuma janela estava quebrada, mas percebia-se que estava mal tratada. Tinha uma cerca branca desbotada que em algumas partes estava quebrada, a grama estava seca. Viu Sakura vacilar. "Então, era aqui hã?" Ela disse com a voz terna.

"Sim." Sakura falou com um sorriso fraco, olhando para a casa intensamente. "Se eu não me engano, aquela janela ali em cima é a do meu antigo quarto." Apontou para o alto.

"Vamos entrar então." A loira abaixou-se abrindo a mala. Tirou dela botas sete-léguas, luvas de borracha, mascaras e óculos de segurança. "Imaginei que pelo tempo ninguém havia cuidado dela, então vamos ter cuidado certo?" Sakura confirmou enquanto enfiava as luvas.

Ambas as meninas começaram a colocar seus adereços enquanto alguns curiosos juntavam-se do outro lado da rua, colocaram seus sapatos dentro da mala e Sakura suspirou. Ino foi até a porta da cerca e puxou o ferrolho enferrujado, com um solavanco ela conseguiu abrir a portinha, então olhou a amiga.

"É agora ou nunca." Comentou numa tentativa de trazer coragem a ela. Sakura sorriu e começou a andar vagarosamente até a amiga, foram até a porta da casa, estava descascando. A rosada enfiou a mão no bolso tirando uma chave, ela fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

_É agora ou nunca._

Repetiu pra si mesmo tomando coragem. Atravessou a chave na fechadura e com algum esforço conseguiu abrir. Empurrou a porta e entrou sendo seguida por Ino, a eletricidade como esperado não funcionava, as janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas vermelho escuro de aparência pesada, a luz que escapava iluminava brevemente o local. Cuidadosamente, Sakura foi até uma das cortinas e a puxou, deixando que o sol atingisse o interior com toda a sua força, e lá estava.

"Smart TV mandou um oi." Brincou Ino ao ver a velha TV de tubo em cima de um raque. Frente a ela tinha um sofá que combinava com as cortinas, um carpete amarronzado e alguns enfeites como vasos e pequenas estatuetas, tudo coberto por uma densa camada de poeira. Sakura fitava um ponto especifico, Ino acompanhou com o olhar e logo descobriu um porta-retrato de madeira, a loura se adiantou e o pegou. Havia uma mulher com cabelo curto de um laranja brilhoso, um homem de barba engraçada e com um penteado peculiar e um bebe chorão no meio. Ino riu e passou para Sakura que mergulhou num mundo só dela. A loira não ousou falar ou emitir qualquer som que a tirasse de seu transe. A menina deu um sorriso fraco e vacilante, com os olhos ameaçando derramar pesadas lágrimas.

Ino sabia que não podia compreender a profundidade daquele momento, era _o tipo da coisa _que só se entende quando acontece com você. Então ela apenas ficou parada, observando Sakura continuar a segurar tudo o que estava entalado nela por quatorze anos. Nunca pensou em como eram os pais da menina, sempre tinha referencias dos pais de Sasuke e nunca a perguntou sobre isso. Era como um tabu.

Não queria tocar num assunto tão delicado, acabou fazendo de conta que Sakura sempre esteve ali, que fizeram o primário juntas.

Naquele momento ela soube o quão infantil aquilo soava.

.

Sakura devolveu o objeto a loura, esta encarando-a por alguns segundos, perguntando-a num olhar se estava disposta a continuar, se estava bem. A resposta lhe veio num sorriso, e então Ino recolocou com cuidado a imagem no mesmo local, soltando uma espécie de obrigado mudo.

"Vamos subir." Sakura disse indo para perto da escada, apontando para cima e esperando que a amiga lhe desse um retorno, uma confirmação.

Permissão.

"Certo."

Subiram a escada lentamente, verificando degrau por degrau se era seguro continuar. Muitas teias de aranha estavam penduradas, haviam ninhos de pássaros e um morcego fugiu da luz quando Sakura abriu as cortinas de uma janela no corredor do primeiro andar.

De primeiro viram uma porta escura, Ino empurrou a porta com força, com um barulho alto a porta abriu rangendo, poeira caiu do teto com a pressão que a porta fez ao atingir à parede, adiantou-se e foi ate onde o sol invadia o quarto — mais uma janela — e então deixou a luz entrar.

Ino virou e viu um quarto de casal, uma cama gigantesca empoeirada, escrivaninha, mesa de cabeceira, um armário de seis portas e um cabideiro atrás da porta.

Notou que havia coisas faltando. A escrivaninha estava vazia ao não ser por um porta-retrato de Sakura vestida de coelha, devia ter uns cinco anos constatou Ino.

Sakura entrou começou vagamente, passando a mão na cama, deixando os rastros dos dedos no lençol mofado, puxou a corda do abajur da mesa de cabeceira de maneira cuidadosa, encarou o porta-retrato e seus olhos viajaram numa outra época. Lentamente, ela pousou a mão em cima da maçaneta do armário, ponderando se deveria abrir, deu uma olhada para Ino que negou com a cabeça.

"Vai saber o que tem ai dentro." Comentou num sussurro. Sakura piscou.

.

Saíram pelo corredor com cuidado dobrado — ainda estavam no primeiro andar afinal — foram ate o final, indo em direção a uma porta. Estava escuro, a luz não conseguia chegar até aquela área, Ino sacou o celular tentando dissipar mesmo que um pouco a escuridão. Chegaram perto da porta, e a loura a abriu, dessa vez apenas um rangido foi dado, Sakura cruzou o local e como nas outras vezes iluminou o cômodo abrindo as cortinas. Ino não sabia como se sentia.

Era o quarto de Sakura.

Para sua surpresa, as paredes do quarto eram cobertas com tinta azul-escuro, com imagens de planetas e estrelas desenhadas em suas paredes, móveis brancos com estrelas azuis pintadas a mão. Era o universo de Sakura.

.

Mas estava faltando tudo.

Não havia brinquedos, as portas do guarda-roupa estavam abertas revelando apenas roupa de cama e alguns cabides, as prateleiras que deveriam ter livros, lápis e jogos guardavam apenas poeira. Na mesa de cabeceira dela no entanto, havia um cubo-mágico e um porta-retrato.

Sakura olhou para o quarto e Ino não conseguia decifrá-la. Ela olhava cada detalhe, cada estrela pintada, cada planeta, o lustre em forma de Saturno e mesmo assim não expressava nada.

A menina parou de costas para a janela, deu uma boa olhada em seu antigo quarto, lembrando-se dos seus brinquedos, de um urso gigante que ficava em cima da sua cama e do abajur de luzes psicodélicas que ficava na pequena mesinha no canto. Deu um sorriso fraco pra loira que estava empacada na porta que não pôde vê-lo por causa da máscara, então virou-se para a janela e de alguma forma conseguiu abri-la.

A luz viva penetrou, ela colocou a cabeça para fora, se empoleirando no batente, puxou todos os itens de segurança que usava no rosto pra fora, seus olhos encontraram a luz, e ela respirou profundamente. Sentia-se livre.

.

"Eu jurava que seu quarto ia ser todo rosa." A loira falou enquanto se aproximava da amiga, enlaçando a cintura dela e apoiando a cabeça no ombro. "Mas a pequena-Sakura me surpreendeu!" E então deu uma pequena ridasa.

"Obrigada por ter vindo aqui comigo." Falou fitando a paisagem que a janela lhe proporcionava, algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para cima, em direção a elas. "Por alguma razão eu me sinto tão bem."

"Já eu me sinto tão errada por ter negado seu passado, e nunca ter procurado falar disso com você." E então soltou-a, e encostou-se de costas no peitoril. Sakura sorriu de canto, parecendo serena.

"Não era você que estava negando meu passado, eu estava fazendo isso. Eu não queria lembrar de nada disso." Ela suspirou. "Meus pais, minha vida... Eu quis acreditar que sempre estive com vocês, mas sempre faltou algo, tinha sempre um vazio em mim." Ela olhou para a amiga e recebeu um olhar terno sobre ela. "Eu não me importava muito com isso, eu vivo uma boa vida, Mikoto-san sempre foi uma ótima pessoa para mim, e eu tinha vocês e tudo." Ela sorriu pro nada um pouco triste e Ino colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Mas esses dias tudo parecia estar desmoronando, sufocando aos poucos, eu precisava do meu passado, descobrir quem eu sou. Eu pensei que ia desmoronar quando estivesse aqui, no entanto eu me sinto tão bem." Um sorriso forte invadiu seu rosto, ela agarrou o parapeito da janela com força. "Sinto que estou em casa." E então um fio de lágrima riscou seu rosto, misturando-se com um sorriso radiante.

"Você está em casa." E foi tudo que a loira conseguiu dizer enquanto passava o polegar delicadamente no rosto da amiga, sorrindo para ela, sentindo que agora estava conhecendo a Sakura, a verdadeira.

"Vamos descer certo?" Ela deu uma risada, sentia-se feliz, calma e serena, estava bem e tudo parecia estar no seu devido lugar agora. Ino concordou com a cabeça enquanto dava uma ultima olhada pela janela, o vento soprou fazendo uma leve caricia em seus rostos, sorriram cúmplices, e então fecharam a janela e saíram da casa.

* * *

><p>;<p>

**Tadaima**: Estou em casa, dito quando as pessoas retornam para casa

;

* * *

><p>Yo minna-san!<p>

Não me esfolem! Eu sei que eu atrasei esse capítulo ridiculamente, mas **tenho ótimos motivos**: Provas, muitas provas, trabalhos em exagero, e fui acometida de alguns problemas de saúde (que por acaso ainda não foram resolvidos). Pois é, foi um mês difícil pra mim.

**Desculpem! :**

* * *

><p>Enfim, esse <strong>não<strong> é o último capítulo! euhiehuihehue

Era pra ser, mas ficou realmente muito grande, e a estrutura da fic não condizia com o ultimo capítulo exageradamente gigantesco... Na minha cabeça ia ficar tudo bem curtinho e progressivo, mas quando eu fui escrevendo começou a ficar enorme! Então eu optei por dividi-lo e conservar a estrutura dos capítulos!

O próximo será postado **muito em breve**, eu garanto! (Isso se minha saúde permitir)

* * *

><p>Haha, gostaram ?<p>

Eu não quis entrar tanto na perspectiva da Sakura, achei que seria algo muito intimo para ela, muito singular, então decidi por trazer os sentimentos da Ino a tona e assim ir conduzindo o capítulo, **acho que ficou legal não é?**

Bem, a fic está definitivamente na sua reta final, e eu ainda não decidi se farei um epilogo, provavelmente não já que não teve um prólogo. Mas isso são detalhes... Bem, outra vez eu começo a ficar melancólica, vou guardar todo o sentimentalismo pro próximo capítulo, ok?

ehieuheiuhe

* * *

><p>So... <strong>Obrigada por todas as reviews<strong>, são tão importantes... Desculpem se eu não respondi alguma, realmente esse mês foi uma bagunça, mas saibam que eu adorei cada palavra que vocês me dedicaram, e que foi um enorme prazer ter vocês comigo... che, to ficando melancólica. U_u

Vocês já sabem... Reviews aqui em baixo!

Beeijos, Loreyu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII - **_**Mais.**_

;

* * *

><p>"Certo, que merda de bairro é esse que não tem um restaurante?" Ino reclamou enquanto andavam pelas ruas, seu estomago fazia um barulho de meia em meia hora, estava morrendo de fome e não achava um local pra comer.<p>

"Eu estou me perguntando isso tem horas." Sakura colocou a mão na barriga, estava azul de fome, e fez uma nota mental de pesquisar os restaurantes mais próximos quando for viajar para um lugar que não conhecia.

"Vamos pegar o carro e ir pra algum restaurante de beira de estrada, _now._" Falou dando a volta, arrastando-se pela calçada até que sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado, a loira virou a cabeça para reclamar mas logo calou-se. "Não acredito." Ela falou descrente.

"Sim..." Sakura falou admirada. "É um supermercado."

;

* * *

><p>Entraram no estabelecimento e para seu deleite havia uma espécie de lanchonete, com um grande balcão cheio de folheados e doces, rapidamente, Ino falou com uma atendente que a olhava assustada com a quantidade de comida que a loira conseguia falar por minuto, enquanto Sakura estava em modo de <em>standby<em> sentada em uma mesa.

Após alguns minutos a loura voltou com uma bandeja cheia de salgados e guloseimas, logo começaram a comer e a recuperar sua vitalidade, quando terminaram, satisfeitas, encostaram-se nas cadeiras e soltaram um suspiro de alivio.

"Acho que nunca comi tanto na minha vida." Comentou Ino passando a mão na barriga.

"Eu, Haruno Sakura, estou oficialmente de dieta." Disse suspirando, e então sentiu algo bater na sua cabeça. "Ai!" Então virou-se colocando as mãos na cabeça, vendo uma velhinha parada logo atrás dela segurando uma sacola.

"_O que você disse?_" A velha perguntou olhando para a menina de maneira curiosa, Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sakura franziu o cenho.

"_AI." _Sakura repetiu irritando-se com a falta de educação da idosa, Ino segurou o riso.

"Antes disso." A mulher segurou o rosto da menina, encarando-a de maneira intensa. "_Haruno Sakura?"_ Repetiu ainda fitando-a.

"É, eu, _Haruno Sakura_ estou oficialmente de dieta." Falou afastando a mão da senhora, Ino bufou.

"Quem quer saber?" Finalmente a loura falou endireitando-se na cadeira, encarando com um _olhar_ _malvado_ a velha.

"Como você cresceu!" A velha disse ignorando Ino, olhando com surpresa uma Sakura confusa. "Só podia ser você! _É claro!_ Quem mais tem cabelo rosa!" Comentou mais para si mesma do que para as meninas, Ino olhou para a rosada e depois voltou a encarar a velha.

"Quem _é você?_" Perguntou sem humor, a velha então endireitou-se, e com um sorriso singelo respondeu.

"Chiyo-baa-san." Falou afagando os cabelos da rosada que apenas olhava intrigada. "Eu fui uma _babá_ da Sakura-chan." Revelou com um sorriso tenro enquanto as outras duas a olhavam surpresas. "_Algo assim. _"

As duas meninas se entreolharam, desconfiadas com a repentina aparição da velha mulher que dizia ser a babá da rosada, a velha por sua vez suspirou e revirou os olhos.

"Vocês não acreditam em mim." Ela constatou tirando a mão da cabeça de Sakura. "Bem, eram vocês duas que estavam na antiga casa dos Haruno?" Perguntou fitando a loira.

"Sim, estávamos dando uma olhada." Disse dando os ombros.

"Vocês sumiram." A mulher comentou nostálgica. "E _ele_ também não me falou nada, pensei que tinham todos morrido." Ela suspirou. "Onde estão seus pais? Eles com certeza vão lembrar de mim." Completou olhando para Sakura, esta encolheu-se e sorriu fraco.

"Meus pais estão mortos." A idosa fitou Sakura, olhando-a intensamente por vários minutos, Ino sentiu-se incomodada, e então suspirou pesadamente.

"Sakura, porque você não vai ajudá-la a levar essa sacola até a casa dela?" Indagou trocando um olhar cúmplice com a amiga. "Vai ser bom _para as duas._" Completou bebericando o resto do suco a sua frente.

Ino deu uma piscadela para Sakura, e então esta ultima assentiu, oferecendo-se para acompanhá-la até sua casa, a velha sorriu e não se opôs, então as duas deixaram a loira no supermercado e saíram pela rua andando lentamente.

;

* * *

><p>Sakura sempre olhava com atenção para todas as pessoas que passavam por ela, tentando lembrar-se de alguém ou de algum lugar especifico, a velha apenas comentou como o dia estava bonito, ou como aquele lugar havia mudado. De alguma maneira, Sakura sentiu-se perdida em meio aquele lugar, desejou ter pedido que Ino lhe acompanhasse, ou que não tivesse ido come ela.<p>

Andaram por longos minutos, afastando-se cada vez mais de onde tinham se encontrado, a sua frente as casas iam sumindo, e o asfalto também desaparecia, havia apenas um campo vasto e uma trilha de terra seca, várias árvores por perto e uma relva incrivelmente verde, e ao longe um muro alto e branco era visto.

"_Ele_ vai ficar feliz em te ver." A velha começou. "Vocês eram muito apegados de alguma forma." Ela continuou andando vagamente, a menina olhou para as costas da pequena mulher, parecia ter tido uma boa e agradável vida.

"É a sua casa?" Ela perguntou um pouco alheia as palavras.

"Eu moro aqui, mas não é a minha casa." A idosa respondeu com uma voz calma. "Eu trabalho aqui a muito tempo, sou como uma _governanta_." Concluiu dando uma rápida olhada em Sakura, sorrindo ao encontrar os olhos verdes da garota.

"Começou a trabalhar aqui depois que..." Ela não completou a frase, o ventou soprou um pouco forte fazendo os galhos das árvores balançarem.

"Não, eu _sempre_ trabalhei aqui." Ela respondeu segurando os cabelos grisalhos enquanto o vento ainda brincava. "Você nunca se deu muito bem com as suas _babás_, então seus pais sempre pediam para _ele_ cuidar de você, consequentemente eu também o fazia." Já estavam quase chegando aos portões da casa, a velha enfiou a mão por dentro do _kimono_ que usava e tirou um molho de chaves.

"Você fala muito _nele_, quem é _ele?_" Sakura perguntou intrigada, ajudando a idosa a abrir os largos portões da enorme casa. A mulher murmurou um obrigada e ambas entraram na propriedade, tinha um lindo jardim.

"_Ele_ é um cachorro idiota." Falou com uma leve irritação na voz. "Uma criança mimada." Completou enfezada e Sakura deu uma pequena risada.

"É um jardim bonito." Falou olhando para a grande cerejeira que contratava com todo o verde das outras plantas.

"Esse jardim não mudou nada em anos." Comentou virando-se para a menina. "Só aquela cerejeira que foi plantada quando o filho _dele_ sumiu." Elas se entreolharam, e de alguma maneira Sakura se sentiu levemente triste. "Mas não se preocupe, ele já apareceu de novo." E então sorriu para a menina, tentando dissipar a tristeza que de repente a invadiu.

"Acho que _ele_ já sofreu bastante não é?" Disse fitando a árvore coberta por _sakuras_, balançando com o vento que surgia repentinamente. Chiyo suspirou e revirou os olhos pegando a sacola da mão da menina, e subindo os degraus da casa.

"Eu vou guardar isso, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim." Ela informou fitando a garota de maneira inexpressiva, a menina assentiu e continuou olhando a velha entrar dentro da grande casa no estilo japonês arcaico.

Suspirou. Não havia imaginado que encontraria alguém que fosse lembrar dela naquele lugar, também não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, ela só queria sair dali e ir para casa, abraçar Mikoto e tomar um longo e relaxante banho.

Aquela súbita impaciência estava lhe incomodando, talvez fosse a visita a sua velha casa, não havia parado para pensar um minuto sequer nas memórias dos seus pais, tinha chamado Ino para ir consigo porque sabia que seria mais fácil se distrair com ela por perto, mas agora, enquanto esperava na soleira da porta por alguém que havia cuidado dela quando era pequena, e que havia conhecido seus pais, sentia um turbilhão de emoções girando em sua cabeça.

Uma parte de si queria saber mais sobre seus pais, como eles eram, se pareciam felizes, como faziam as coisas e se de alguma forma se parecia com eles, mas a outra parte queria fugir dali, queria assegurar-se de que não ouviria nada que não quisesse, estava fraquejando naquele momento tão crucial.

Passou a mão entre os cabelos enquanto o vento se fazia presente, conseguiu ouvir o barulho fraco de água caindo, talvez houvesse um pequeno riacho naquele jardim, tentou se concentrar naquele barulho quase inaudível, mas seus pensamentos continuavam vindo.

Tinha ido para Osaka para se redescobrir, encontrar a si mesma em primeiro lugar, estava determinada. Ir à casa de seus pais seria um grande primeiro passo, imaginou que conseguiria colocar seus pensamentos no lugar enquanto via as paredes da casa onde cresceu, lá havia se sentido viva, como se unisse o seu passado ao seu presente, formando uma única Sakura, no entanto, aquela velha senhora era uma memória viva dos dias em que viveu ali.

Agora se perguntava se era forte o suficiente para saber de tudo. Afinal, o que estava temendo tanto? Nada seria tão ruim quanto fugir de quem se é verdadeiramente, fechou os olhos com força, reunindo a coragem para continuar.

"_Você está em casa._" Lembrou-se das palavras de Ino, e isso lhe trouxe conforto. Sim, estava em casa, não havia o que temer, não havia para onde fugir, estava ali pronta para encarar a si mesmo, iria fazer isso por ele.

"Desculpe a demora criança." Sakura abriu os olhos e viu a velha parada ao seu lado, ela deu um sorriso para a idosa e esta logo retribuiu. "Vamos olhar o canil, você gostava dos cachorros quando era pequena." Ela falou enquanto começava a andar e a menina olhou intrigada para as costas da mulher.

"Gostava?" Falou dando uma pequena risada.

"Sim, você queria ter sete, que nem _ele._" Comentou seguindo uma trilha por dentro do grande jardim, Sakura sorriu olhando para o céu.

"Sabe.." Ela começou. "_Pakkun_ adoraria esse jardim." Então a velha deu uma olhada na garota seguida de um sorriso esperto, que logo foi retribuído pela rosada.

;

* * *

><p>Enquanto andavam, Chiyo falava de como Sakura parecia com seus pais, como seus olhos verdes lembravam os da sua mãe e de como seu pai contava tantas piadas ruins todas as vezes que eles se encontravam, falava também de como a menina teve sorte de ter herdado o melhor dos dois, a calma do pai e o jeito amável da mãe.<p>

Em meio aquele mar de memórias, a garota dos cabelos róseos apenas ria e fazia perguntas simples, ajudando as lembranças da mulher a fluírem de forma natural. Sentia-se confortável com todas aqueles pequenos detalhes que Chiyo fazia questão de contar, de como ela gesticulava e de como sua voz mudava de um tom irritado para amável em questão de segundos.

A caminhada era longa, e Sakura espantava-se com o tamanho daquele jardim, a diversidade das plantas, a grama verdosa, e as árvores que mostravam suas flores, tudo era extremamente bem cuidado e tão vivo. A trilha ficou estreita em um certo ponto, a grama virou relva fresca com pequenas gotículas de água em suas pontas, mostrando que haviam sido regadas a pouco tempo, o vento se fazia presente constantemente, acariciando o rosto da menina, confortando-a.

Em um certo local, onde havia grandes árvores dificultando a visão mais adiantes, a velha virou-se para a menina, gesticulando para que a mesma fizesse silêncio e andasse com o máximo de cuidado possível, então continuaram num silêncio agradável, atravessando a parede de árvores e encontrando uma espécie de clareira, no meio um homem estava acocorado com um cachorro gigantesco na sua frente.

O homem tinha cabelos prateados, e parecia estar num momento _muito_ intimo com o cão, ele lhe fazia carinho na cabeça, e o animal parecia estar absorto naquele afago.

"Você não está pensando em dar banho no _Buru_ sozinho, está?" A velha perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, o homem rapidamente virou a cabeça para a pequena senhora, e o cachorro levantou-se, mirando Sakura. "Você não é maluco de fazer isso sozinho..." Terminou semi-serrando os olhos, ele bufou.

"Cuide da sua vida." Disse num resmungo alto, como uma criança birrenta, Sakura se permitiu dar uma pequena risada, e foi a vez da velha bufar.

"Ora, não seja malcriado." Repreendeu o homem que revirava os olhos.

"Eu vou dar banho nele com o _meu filho._" Disse enfezado. "Satisfeita?" Ele voltou a fazer carinho no cão que ainda olhava a menina de cabelos róseos.

"E aonde está o _seu filho_?" Perguntou irritada.

"Foi pegar o _shampoo_, mangueira e a toalha do _Buru_." Ele olhou para o cachorro intrigado, e então percebeu que ele estava fitando alguém em particular. "E..." O homem encarou Sakura por um longo segundo, está encolhendo-se com o olhar afiado sobre ela, então o cão explodiu, correndo em direção a menina, esta dando um grito fino enquanto o cão lhe derrubava no chão. "_BURU!"_ O homem repreendeu, enquanto corria em direção a menina.

Chiyo deu uma risada enquanto via o cão ceder lambidas no rosto da rosada, enquanto o homem segurava o cão pela coleira puxando-o para trás, numa tentativa de tirá-lo de cima dela.

"Hey Buru!" Ele falou quando conseguiu que o cão se desvencilhasse da menina. "Desculpe, ele não costuma ter esse tipo de comportamento." E então ele olhou para a garota que se levantava e tirava a poeira dos shorts. Ele semi-serrou os olhos. "_Sakura?"_

"Ei, ei, você está bem?" Chiyo perguntou pousando a mão nas costas dela. Sakura apenas assentiu sorrindo um pouco tímida. "Foi um tombo e tanto." Comentou olhando para o cachorro que parecia extremamente animado com a presença da menina. "Deve ser _saudade."_ E então Sakura deu uma boa olhada na velhinha, depois desviou o olhar para o cachorro que tinha a língua à mostra e só então olhou para o homem que lhe encarava intrigado, e de alguma maneira sentiu que lembrava-se dele.

"_Sakura-chan_? É você?" Ele perguntou fazendo-a corar.

"Muito prazer em..." Ela parou quando o homem começou a rir.

"É claro que é você!" Falou soltando o cão que imediatamente ficou de pé abanando o rabo incansavelmente. "Ele não reagiria de outra forma se não fosse _você_." Completou enlaçando a cintura da menina, Sakura encolheu-se nos braços calorosos do homem. "Sakura-chan, você cresceu."

"_Sakumo-san..."_ Arriscou o nome que lhe veio a mente enquanto ele a liberava do abraço, sorrindo, assentiu. Com a vaga lembrança que tinha do homem, seu sorriso com aqueles caninos pontudos, sentiu a visão embaçar, algo nela se aquecer, era confuso, era estranho, mas era bom.

"Pensei que estivesse morando com Itachi, que surpresa vê-la." Disse olhando-a de cima a baixo, como se estivesse registrando seu crescimento, e então sorriu como um pai orgulhoso.

"Sim..." Ela começou indo em direção ao cachorro que não sabia conter a excitação ao vê-la. "Eu fui adotada por ele." Completou enquanto colocava a mão delicadamente sobre a cabeça do cão. "Buru..." Falou baixinho.

"Você e Buru tem quase a mesma idade." Sakumo comentou olhando a mão da garota perder-se sobre a grande cabeça do cão. "Itachi cuidou bem de você esses anos?" Perguntou enquanto via o cão incentivá-la a lhe fazer um carinho.

"Eu mal vi Itachi em todos esse anos." Ela deu uma risada. "Ele é muito ocupado com o _trabalho dele_, então eu fui criada pelos pais dele." O cachorro começou a lamber a mão dela com entusiasmo. "Mikoto-san e Fugako-san foram ótimos para mim, me trataram como se fosse uma verdadeira filha."

O homem então a olhou com pesar, pousou uma mão sobre o ombro dela fazendo-a virar para encará-lo. Ela sorriu de leve tentando confortá-lo sentindo a melancolia que ele emanava, ele curvou os lábios para cima num pedido de desculpas mudo.

Sakumo tinha um passado por momentos difíceis nos últimos quatorze anos, depois da morte da sua mulher, o desaparecimento de seu único filho foi sem dúvida alguma a pior coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido. Primeiro veio a negação, trancado em seu próprio mundo, lidando com sua própria dor e punindo-se todos os dias por ter passado a ele um cargo tão importante quando ele era tão jovem. Depois de semanas recluso, finalmente tinha percebido que havia coisas mais urgentes, mais importantes para lidar naquele momento.

Uma delas era Sakura.

A garota ainda era uma criança e precisaria de um tutor legal urgentemente antes que fosse para algum orfanato, Sakumo sabia que não havia ninguém melhor para cuidar da menina que não ele, mas já era tarde demais, Itachi já havia cuidado de tudo da melhor maneira que pode no momento. Foi o único que não deixou-se levar pelas emoções, colocou as responsabilidades do cargo temporário que ocupava em primeiro lugar, priorizou os cuidados com a garota, organizou a primeira busca pelo seu filho, arquivou as pesquisas do casal Haruno e manteve todo um sistema funcionando.

Itachi com certeza era um prodígio.

"Eu acho que seu filho se perdeu." A velha falou cortando os pensamentos do homem. Ele suspirou.

"Eu também..." Então a garota de cabelos róseos teve um estalo mental, tinha esquecido algo _muito_ importante que ficaria _furiosa_ com ela pela demora, ela deu uma risadinha sem graça olhando para a velha.

"Eu tenho que ir..." Falou enquanto os outros dois arqueavam as sobrancelhas para ela. "Ino, minha amiga, está me esperando, e ela _não gosta_ de esperar." Deu uns passos para trás. Ela não queria realmente ir embora, gostaria de ficar e descobrir um pouco mais sobre aquelas pessoas, sobre seus pais e a vida que levava naquele local, mas dada as circunstâncias, deveria voltar e encontrar-se com a loira.

"Porque nós não chamamos sua amiga para cá?" Sakumo disse olhando sugestivamente para as duas, Sakura piscou. "Podemos ligar para ela, você tem o telefone dela?".

A menina enfiou a mão no bolso, mas logo constatou que tinha esquecido o celular com a amiga, com um suspiro pesado, Chiyo-baa-san ofereceu-se para telefonar para a garota da casa, Sakura lhe deu o número decorado e a velha sumiu pela trilha.

Sakura e Sakumo conversaram um pouco, a menina descobriu que o cão que ali estava tinha sido nomeado por ela, e como ela queria tanto ter um cão. A conversa era um tanto nostálgica, o homem sorria mostrando aqueles caninos pontudos que fazia Sakura de algum modo sentir-se feliz ao vê-los.

"Hm..." Sakumo olhou para o outro lado um tanto preocupado, e então suspirou. "Querida, você se importa de esperar alguns minutos aqui?" Sakura negou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que ele realmente se perdeu no jardim, eu vou dar uma olhada aqui por perto, então você fica aqui caso ele ou Chiyo aparecer certo?"

"Tudo bem, Buru vai ficar comigo." Ela disse acariciando o cachorro enquanto recebia um sorriso satisfeito do homem.

Ela observou o homem sumir pela trilha e então fechou os olhos. Era incrível como em apenas um dia tanta coisa tinha acontecido, como havia descoberto pequenos detalhes da sua vida que sem ajuda dessas pessoas jamais lembraria. Conseguia sentir tudo ao seu redor, o cão animado, a brisa fraca, o cheiro das flores e da relva molhada, não só ela, mas tudo parecia tão mais vivo naquele lugar.

Imaginou que talvez se Buru pudesse falar, ele tivesse algumas boas histórias sobre a época que passaram juntos, ou talvez ele fosse tão novo quanto ela e não lembrava-se de muita coisa. Riu de si mesma abrindo os olhos e fitando o cão. "_Desculpe sumir por tanto tempo."_.

De fato, talvez Hinata tivesse razão. Talvez não fossem os animais de estimação que não conseguissem viver sem os donos, eram os humanos que não suportavam a ideia de viver sem tê-los consigo. Criaturas tão singelas que não escondem o que sentem, que sempre estão ali para você sem importar-se com o que você tenha feito na vida, e naquele momento ela só queria dar uma abraço em Pakkun.

"_Sakura?_"

Instintivamente, a menina virou-se na direção da voz, seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu queixo lentamente foi caindo. Ela não podia acreditar no que via, parado à poucos metros de distância estava _ele_.

"_Kakashi..?_" Sua voz saiu como um sussurro, seus lábios mexiam-se mas não saia nenhum som, forçou seus olhos a piscarem. Sim, era ele. Aquela máscara negra cobrindo metade do seu rosto, o cabelo prateado com um dos seus olhos cobertos por um pano negro amarrado displicentemente em torno do seu rosto, ombros relaxados e aquela expressão enigmática.

Eles se encararam por um longo segundo, seu único olho visível não revelava nada e Sakura amaldiçoou todo aquele tecido que ele usava no rosto. Ela se sentia exposta, como se ele pudesse lê-la como um livro, ele parecia calmo, inabalável, inatingível.

Sakura forçou sua respiração a manter-se regular, o cão caminhou vagarosamente até ele, e Kakashi o afagou sem tirar o olho da menina, ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo soltar o balde com _shampoo_, escovas e toalha no chão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Era obvio que ele não queria vê-la, aquelas palavras confirmaram-lhe o que suas poucas ações já haviam demonstrado. Ela se encolheu de leve com a pergunta, não sabia o porque de estar tão decepcionada, então deu um sorriso fraco.

"A casa dos meus pais é aqui perto, Chiyo-baa-san acabou me achando e me trouxe para ver... o seu pai." Eles continuaram se encarando e de alguma maneira ela sentiu-se incomodada com aquela situação. A falta de expressões e ate o tom de voz não lhe diziam nada, ela não conseguia lê-lo e estava profundamente irritada consigo mesma por não conseguir fazer isso. "Eu já... Estou de saída, então..." Ela disse desviando o olhar, deixando que as orbes verdes vagassem pela paisagem, seu corpo estava inquieto e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. "_Foi bom te ver..._" Terminou com um sorriso fraco, com os pensamentos distantes.

Kakashi obviamente era filho de Sakumo, e Sakura sentiu-se tão tola por só descobrir tal ligação naquele momento, foram dados tantos sinais, tantos detalhes tão explícitos, mesmo assim ela não havia sequer pensado nessa possibilidade. A menina girou os calcanhares, e começou a trilhar lentamente o seu caminho para fora do paredão de árvores, o cão fez um barulho agudo e triste, e o vento levou os seus cabelos para frente.

Ele tinha toda a razão de não querê-la ali, ela tinha duvidado dele e agora sabia que não merecia nenhuma outra reação dele a não ser aquela. Era inútil pensar que se ela tivesse algum tipo de _epifania_ ou aceitasse seu trágico passado seria capaz de reencontrá-lo de cabeça erguida e assim permanecer ao seu lado. Ela não tinha mais esse direito e naquele momento tinha se conformado com aquilo.

Sentiu seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas, mas impôs a si mesma a ordem de não chorar, não queria parecer fraca, não queria que ele tivesse pena dela, fechou os olhos com força, quando saísse dali poderia ser confortada nos braços de Ino, mas até lá teria que permanecer-se sólida.

"_Sakura."_

Seu corpo estremeceu e uma lágrima escapou. Porque ele não podia deixá-la ir? Porque ele tinha que puni-la dessa maneira? Já não bastava ter que conviver com seu próprio arrependimento?

Ela passou a mão rapidamente pelo seu rosto, secando a lágrima que lhe escapou, respirando fundo, virou-se outra vez em direção a ele.

_Tão perto._

"Kakashi, eu—" Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto via ele aproximar-se cada vez mais. "Eu... Entendo que..." Um bolo se formou em sua garganta, a proximidade dificultava a ordem dos seus pensamentos e a coerência das suas palavras. "..não quero.. ficar..._ sem vo—_" Seu peito inflou e então sua respiração parou. Os braços dele a envolveram delicadamente, o corpo feminino cedeu sem nenhuma resistência ao calor do seu corpo, ela soltou o ar, e deixou que ele que o timbre suave da voz dele penetrasse em seus ouvidos.

"_Eu senti sua falta._" Os braços dela agarraram-se aos dele, sorriu afundando a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, deixando que tudo fosse passado, assumindo que nunca conseguirá mudar o que aconteceu ou o que passou, mas que naquele momento tinha achado um apoio para tudo o que viesse pela frente, sem promessas porque ela não precisava delas.

Ele ajustou o abraço sentindo as mãos delas desesperadas nos seus braços, a cabeça afundada no seu peito impedindo-o de ver-lhe o rosto, o homem a aconchegou feito uma criança enquanto apoiava seu queixo sob a cabeça dela, o mar de cabelo cor-de-rosa inundava o ar com seu cheiro ludibriante, seu inconsciente perguntava estarrecido sobre como ele havia conseguido passar tanto tempo longe dela.

Seus dedos subiram pelas costas femininas causando-lhe um leve arrepio, então emaranharam-se nos cabelos enquanto a afastava levemente sem soltá-la do abraço. Precisava mergulhar na imensidão dos olhos dela, precisava lê-la, descobriria tudo que se passava na cabeça dela através dos espelhos verdes que refletiam sua alma.

Trocaram olhares por um longo momento, ela não notou, mas mordia o lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos agarravam firmemente seus braços, com as unhas cravadas na sua pele, mas ele não se importou, sabia que ela, de alguma maneira, estava confusa. Trazendo uma das mãos para o rosto dela, ele acariciou as bochechas macias, deslizando pelo contorno do maxilar, sua pele ainda era do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, alva e aveludada. Ela arriscou um sorriso, liberando seu lábio inferior e ele vacilou.

Seus lábios encobertos aproximaram-se lentamente dos dela, ela se prendia cada vez mais aos seus braços e então folgava, nessa repentina mudança ele hesitou, foi quando ele viu as mãos tímidas tocarem cada qual um lado do seu rosto, e então compreendeu que não deveria mais haver segredos, não havia motivos para esconder-se mais dela. Ele piscou com calma colocando as mãos sob as dela, incentivando-a, estava decidido, ele seria dela de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Ondas surgiam no seu estomago, uma onda de ansiedade tomou conta do seu corpo, prendeu a respiração ao colocar as pontas dos dedos por dentro do tecido, seu olhos estavam atentos, vívidos. Incentivada pelas mãos dele, ela puxou o tecido para baixo lentamente, e os primeiros sinais de pele eram revelados, com o contato visual sentiu uma corrente eletrizar seu corpo a partir dos dedos, as mãos dele deslizaram até os pulsos dela, apressando-a. Ela deu um sorriso calmo, relaxando os ombros e deixou as mãos caírem. Ele a fitou confuso.

"Acho que eu não consigo fazer isso." Ela sussurrou derrotada, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. A máscara no rosto masculino estava torta, e ele ainda a olhava confuso. "Porque você foi embora sem falar comigo?" Perguntou por fim com o sorriso se desmanchando, agora ela tinha uma expressão séria, um tanto melancólica. Ele assentiu.

"Não sabia como vê-la depois de tudo aquilo. Não sabia se queria me ver." Respondeu tentando decifrá-la, falhando miseravelmente, ela continuava a olhá-lo com uma calma abundante, como se nada fosse abalá-la naquele momento. Ela não falou nada, e ele sentiu que deveria continuar. "Itachi fez questão de explicar-me a situação, mas Sakura, eu estava cansado das pessoas me dizendo _quem eu sou._" As mãos dele pousaram despreocupadamente na cintura dela, como se pertencessem aquele lugar. "Antes de vê-la eu precisava descobrir isso por mim, então eu vim parar aqui." Completou projetando o rosto levemente para o alto. As mãos dela adornaram o pescoço masculino, ele voltou a fitá-la e ela continuava inabalável.

"Sabe... Em três meses eu descobri que eu não me importava com quem você tinha sido no passado." Ela falou deixando que suas mãos acariciassem os cabelos revoltos da nuca dele. "Que eu sei quem você é agora, e pra mim isso é o suficiente." E então sorriu com os olhos. Ele projetou a cabeça para baixo e deu um pequeno sorriso. Sentia o singelo carinho em seus cabelos, e aquelas palavras lhe tiraram de alguma forma, a culpa que carregava, o libertando de um trágico passado.

Uma das mãos dele deixaram a cintura dela, rapidamente ele levou seus dedos para dentro do tecido escuro que cobria seu rosto e com apenas um movimento livrava-se da máscara. "_Deixe-me ajudá-la então._" A voz dele soou clara e suave — rouca como sempre —, seus olhos não puderam deixar de arregalar-se com a súbita surpresa. Na sua pele pálida sobre o nariz e bochechas havia a marca da linha da máscara, ele sustentava um sorriso de canto que Sakura julgou ser um tanto sínico, tinha nariz afilado e traços marcantes, o queixo quadrado adornado pela barba rala por fazer.

Seus olhos rapidamente tentaram registrar o máximo de detalhes que conseguia, como se fosse a última vez que fosse vê-lo, as mãos dela escorreram da nuca para o rosto, tateando e sentindo todos os traços e poros, definitivamente ele era lindo, inconscientemente mordeu os lábios. Ele deixava que ela passeasse pelo seu rosto, que demorasse o tempo que quisesse ali, afinal, era divertido vê-la com a boca entreaberta o olhando atentamente, delineando com o toque cada detalhe. Mas então ela parou, e fitando seus lábios, ela mordeu os próprios. _Oh._

Num gesto fervoroso, ele retira as mãos dela de seu rosto e toma seus lábios num beijo delicado, as mãos dele deixam as dela e seguram seu rosto com afabilidade, já as dela se penduram pouco abaixo do pulso com leveza. Os lábios pressionavam uns aos outros, ele conseguia sentir a ansiedade na forma afoita com que ela movia a língua dentro da boca dele, ele tentou acalmá-la, tomando as rédeas do momentos, fez com que sua boca se movesse lentamente, que sua língua se acalmasse. _Eu estou aqui_. Ele lhe dizia entrelaçando-as calorosamente.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele escaparem para suas costas, ele estava pressionado-a contra ele, as dela no entanto, deslizaram dos braços sólidos até enlaçarem por fim seu pescoço. Inclinou sua cabeça tentando aprofundar o beijo, ela precisava dele e tinha total convicção disso naquele momento. Os músculos de sua barriga se contraíram e ela sentiu o ar se esvair mas de alguma maneira considerou a possibilidade de fazê-lo ser uma necessidade secundária, porque naquele momento seu corpo e sua alma dependiam dele, e apenas dele.

.

"_Kakashi?_" A voz atônica invadia a mente dos dois como um ruído de alarde, imediatamente o homem deslizou a mão da cintura dela, abrindo espaço entre eles, e rapidamente desfez o tão esperado beijo. Ela arfou enchendo os pulmões com ar enquanto levantava-lhe a máscara de maneira desajeitada, não deixaria nenhuma outra pessoa além dela ver tal rosto, ele era dela, e ela reivindicaria isso de todas as formas.

Com o gesto, Kakashi desviou o olhar para ela e deu um curto sorriso voltando a olhar para o homem que os encarava estupefato.

"Eu achei o shampoo." Respondeu soltando-a, a menina virou-se e encarou Sakumo olhando-os de maneira curiosa, ela se encolheu e sentiu-se corar.

"Oh, isso é realmente muito bom." Falou o homem dirigindo-se calmamente até eles. Kakashi passou a mão no rosto, arrumando a máscara torta e notou uma Sakura encabulada, ele sorriu. "Mas vejo que não achou _só_ o shampoo." E então deu uma risada comedida, Kakashi soube ler as entrelinhas, mas Sakura continuou confusa sobre aquilo.

;

* * *

><p>Remexeu-se na própria cama, seu sono havia desaparecido e como pudera mantê-lo com todas as emoções daquele dia? Ainda não sabia ao certo como se sentia depois de tudo aquilo, tinha pessoas que a amavam e que ficaram realmente felizes ao vê-la, mas ele... Kakashi. Ele era um completo mistério.<p>

Um clarão forte invadiu seu quarto seguido de um estrondo alto, chuva, raios e trovões não eram lá muito comuns naquela época, ela conseguia ouvir os pingos de chuva pesados e densos caindo no telhado, no jardim e no asfalto da casa, imaginou se em Osaka também estava tendo uma tempestade de verão. Fechou os olhos com leveza, suspirando e tentando relaxar. Olhou para a cesta de Pakkun, e o cachorro dormia como um bebe, sem nenhuma preocupação, ou sem revelar nenhum medo dos trovões que ecoavam pelo céu. Ela o invejou.

Poderia Kakashi temer trovões e raios? Riu com a ideia. Ele não tinha esse perfil temeroso, tão pouco mostrava temer qualquer coisa. Era um homem forte e imponente e também extremamente confuso e difícil de decifrar. Deu outro suspiro.

As palavras cautelosas que Kakashi lhe dissera antes de resolver partir ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos e penetravam em sua mente e mexiam com sua estrutura facilmente abalável. Ele pediu para que ela o deixasse, que estava feliz em vê-la, mas que mesmo assim ainda precisava pensar.

_Pensar em quê?_

Num segundo ele dizia que estava feliz em vê-la, que tinha saudades, e no outro pedia para que ela o deixasse, Hatake Kakashi era um mistério, uma confusão furiosa esperando para embaralhar seus pensamentos e sentidos. Num minuto ela achava que estava tudo bem, que finalmente haviam se ajeitado, e no outro ele se esquivava dela e inclusive dos próprios sentimentos.

_O que ela significava pra ele?_

Pensava que depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, quando voltassem a se ver, tudo se esclareceriam para os dois assim como nos livros, que ao se beijarem todas as dúvidas desapareceriam e que tudo ficaria bem. _Mas oh._ As mesmas perguntas ainda rondavam sua mente, a mesma insegurança — talvez até maior — ainda tomava conta de si.

Agora a ansiedade dominava todas as terminações nervosas do seu corpo, se antes já não conseguia pensar direito, agora ela só tinha cabeça para pensar nele e nada mais.

_O que ele significava pra ela?_

Balançou a cabeça, porque estava pensando nisso agora? Quer dizer, ela já não tinha descoberto isso? Já não tinha definido a importância de Kakashi para si? Já não havia decifrado o que sentia por ele? O que havia mudado agora? Qual era a dúvida? Sua cabeça girava com as perguntas automáticas que surgiam e ela só conseguia pensar por instinto que o queria com ela, que o queria agora, naquele minuto, que o queria de todas as formas e maneiras.

Outro estrondo ecoou pelos céus e seu corpo automaticamente deu um salto, não ia conseguir dormir daquele jeito, mesmo que seus pensamentos lhe dessem uma trégua aquela tempestade não pretendia cessar. Suspirou enquanto dava um sorriso nostálgico e então saiu da cama enrolando-se no cobertor e saiu do quarto, caminhou lentamente com passos suaves pelo corredor até a ultima porta, timidamente ela girou o trinco e deu uma espiada no local.

A TV estava ligada num filme de ação, mas não saía som, ela se esgueirou pela porta entrando no quarto, e o homem que ali estava arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto puxava um dos fones de ouvido. Ela deu uma risada sem graça e automaticamente encolheu os ombros, um clarão invadiu o quarto e ela o viu suspirar antes que o estrondo dos trovões ecoasse no recinto. Ele puxou a própria coberta para o lado revelando estar apenas com uma calça-moletom.

Aceitando o convite, ela deitou-se ao lado dele, aconchegando-se nos braços malhados e apoiando a cabeça no peito nu, ele lhe deu um dos fones e logo _Black _de _Pearl Jam_ invadiu seus ouvidos, a melodia calma e levemente triste a fez enroscar as pernas nas dele e por algum motivo ele não protestou.

"Quando você se mudou, eu fiquei imaginando como você conseguia dormir em dias de tempestade." Ele disse baixinho fazendo-lhe um carinho nas costas, o corpo dela relaxou.

"Eu não dormia." Respondeu concentrada na melodia calma. "_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-kun." Disse passando a mão pelo peito dele, levando para o pescoço, deixando descansar ali, e então fechou os olhos, deixando que Sasuke fizesse sua mágica. De alguma forma, ele conseguia acalmá-la como ninguém mais, e lentamente os seus pensamentos perturbados foram transformados em paz.

"Apenas durma." Ela conseguiu ouvir antes que seu corpo perdesse os sentidos, e então estava dormindo, sonhando com um lindo jardim, cachorros e máscaras negras caindo.

;

* * *

><p><strong>Algum tempo depois.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zagura-jan, vozê não istá com frio?" Naruto perguntou fazendo referencia ao seu vestido. Um tubinho preto de corte reto e simples que ia até o meio da coxa. Ela revirou os olhos, Naruto com certeza estava bêbado.

"Não Naruto, esqueceu que o aquecedor está ligado?" Falou bebericando um pouco do seu uísque com gelo que Naruto fez questão de puxar de sua mão e tomá-lo todo em apenas um gole. "Ei!".

"Zagura-jan, vozê istá tão booooonita..." Deu uma risada sonora enquanto o loiro a olhava fascinado. "Eu casaria com vozê agora!" Completou achando que ela não estava acreditando.

"Obrigada Naruto." Ela agradeceu fazendo com que ele abrisse um sorriso radiante, e então ela riu outra vez notando o olhar enciumado de Sasuke sobre eles. "Porque você não vai conversar um pouco com o Sasuke? Ele parece solitário..." O louro virou o olhar para o moreno que corava instantaneamente, de fato, Sasuke também estava bêbado.

"Zerto..." E com passos incertos, Naruto cruzou a sala em direção à Sasuke, jogando-se ao lado dele no sofá. Sakura sorriu terna, eles seriam um casal bonito se Naruto se descobrisse gay também.

Observou por alguns minutos os meninos tendo uma conversa trôpega e revirou os olhos, olhou pela janela, as festas de natal na casa dos Yamanaka eram sempre assim, todos ficavam bêbados e perdiam o controle de suas ações e palavras, alguns se acertavam, outros discutiam, e alguns apenas se divertiam.

Olhou para o relógio, eram quatro da manhã, e ela já não queria mais continuar ali, nunca foi dada a festas principalmente quando todos pareciam estar com os hormônios a flor da pele. Com passos largos, ela cruzou a sala em direção a porta, no caminho viu Hinata dando atenção para Kiba, que a xavecava com todas as cantadas que tinha. Deu outra risada enquanto pegava seu casaco e saia pela porta, encontrou Ino na soleira da porta, soluçando e logo foi até ela.

"Ei, Ino. O que aconteceu?" Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros da loira puxando-a. "Nossa, você está congelando." E então colocou o seu casaco sobre os ombros dela enquanto Ino apenas soluçava e derramava lágrimas pesadas. Sakura passou o polegar pelo rosto dela, secando-lhe as lágrimas e então lhe deu um abraço. "Ei, ei, vai ficar tudo bem, ok?" A loira apertou os braços de Sakura.

"Ele.. Shikamaru.." Fungou uma ou duas vezes. "Vai fazer um curso no exterior." Confessou deixando mais lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. "Ele se foi Sakura... Ele..." Sakura deu uma risadinha.

"Ele só vai ficar três meses fora, Ino." A loura fez bico e continuou fungando. "Vamos, você é uma mulher forte. Eu vou ocupar você nesses três meses que quando ele voltar vai parecer que só ficou dois dias fora." Falou com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto.

"E se... Ele arrumar uma estrangeira!" Revelou voltando a afundar-se em lágrimas, Sakura deu outra risada.

"Ora vamos Ino, ele tem você, e são só três meses, ele não vai trocar quase cinco anos de namoro por três meses de qualquer coisa." Sakura disse sacudindo a menina pelos ombros. "Ele que tem que se preocupar com você aqui sozinha por três meses e com o seu novo vizinho lindo que tá te dando mole, como é mesmo o nome dele?" Ino revirou os olhos dando uma risada leve.

"Sai." Ela fungou enxugando as próprias lágrimas enquanto Sakura lhe olhava ternamente. "Pra onde você estava indo?" Perguntou desviando do assunto.

"Ah, pra casa. Pra_ minha_ casa, não posso voltar pra mansão Uchiha sem o Sasuke, e acho que ele vai dormir por aqui, então eu vou dar uma olhada na minha casa." Falou dando os ombros. "Mas se você quiser eu posso ficar com você."

Ino riu e negou dizendo que precisava ficar um pouco só, Sakura se fez solícita, dizendo que a menina poderia ir vê-la ou ligar-lhe quando quisesse, e com um abraço apertado, partiu.

.

* * *

><p>Estacionou o Mustang na porta de casa, era muito conveniente saber dirigir. Ela saiu do carro e entrou na sua casa enquanto tirava a sandália. Desde que voltou a morar na casa de Mikoto, Sakura não ia muito na sua antiga casa, deixando apenas que alguém a limpasse semanalmente, então não precisava se preocupar com poeira, estava tudo limpo e como ela havia deixado.<p>

Jogou-se no sofá relaxando os ombros após ter ligado o aquecedor, fechou os olhos deixando que lentamente o calor invadisse o seu corpo e a deixasse confortável, abriu os olhos fitando o teto enquanto seus pensamentos fluíam.

Incentivada por Ino, Sakura tinha alugado a casa de seus pais em Osaka para uma família estrangeira, eles tinham um pequeno bebe e a menina sentiu que deveria dar a oportunidade daquela casa fazer outra família feliz.

_Beep._

Foi interrompida dos seus devaneios pelo seu celular que tocava. Atendeu de imediato.

"_Feliz Natal_!" A voz de Itachi soava calma e animada. Ela riu.

"Feliz Natal, Itachi!" Ela disse enquanto colocava as pernas pra cima, apoiadas no encosto do sofá. "Já ligou para Sasuke?" Perguntou deixando que a cabeça caísse, vendo tudo de ponta-cabeça.

"_Sim, ele está bêbado._" E ela pôde senti-lo revirar os olhos. "_Só liguei porque não pude ir aí. Desculpe._"

"Oh, tudo bem! Estou feliz que tenha se lembrado."

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos de maneira descontraída, Itachi parecia calmo e Sakura sentia como se estivesse sendo inundada por essa tranquilidade, o assunto fluía naturalmente mas logo Itachi teve de voltar para o serviço. A menina suspirou enquanto fitava a tela do celular.

Deveria ter pego o número dele, assim poderia ligá-lo e desejar-lhe um feliz natal. Suspirou outra vez largando o celular na mesa de centro, se saísse naquele momento chegaria em Osaka antes que o sol nascesse e assim talvez eles pudessem ver o nascer do sol juntos.

Riu da própria ideia. Kakashi provavelmente não queria vê-la ainda, se não já teria procurado-a, afinal já passou tanto tempo. Não conseguia pensar que talvez ele tivesse desistido e que ela estava se apegando ao passado — coisa que ela não queria mais fazer. Mas uma parte de si — não, todo o seu eu — almejava pelo toque dele, e esperaria o tempo que fosse para tê-lo outra vez.

Levantou do sofá com um pulo, batidas furiosas na porta a tiravam de seus devaneios, ela arrumou o vestido e se dirigiu a porta, talvez fosse Sasuke indo buscá-la para voltar para casa, ou quem sabe Ino com saudades de Shikamaru. Abriu a porta num solavanco, o vento frio tocou sua pele fazendo todos os seus pelos eriçarem, fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno gemido de frio ao se abraçar, e só então abriu os olhos. Parou de respirar automaticamente quando encontrou um profundo lago negro fitando-a.

Num movimento sutil, ele tomou-lhe as mãos e a trouxe para perto, depositou um beijo tenro nas costas da mão dela e então conduziu as mãos dela a ficarem em seus ombros, colou sua testa na dela e a enlaçou pela cintura com apenas uma das mãos, a outra passou pelo rosto dela, segurando-o. Ele viu uma confusão de formar nas orbes verdes que começaram a nublar-se com a proximidade, fez de tudo para inundar-lhe de calma, mas sabia que só conseguiria se cortasse a conexão entre os olhares, hesitante, ele piscou.

Estava paralisada e não conseguia respirar, a sensação do frio em suas pernas já não era mais tão insuportável e suas mãos confortáveis nos ombros masculinos lhe trazia um conforto gentil, conseguia sentir o hálito dele chegando sutilmente em seu rosto, dissipando-se rapidamente, ambos os olhos revelados fitando-a com intensidade, lendo seus pensamentos através do olhar, mas então ele piscou e com isso sua voz rouca e abafada veio. "_Respire, Sakura. Eu estou aqui agora. Respire."_ Ela sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem sua bochecha, arfou.

"Permita-me ficar ao seu lado, Sakura." Ele pediu num sussurro, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ela sentiu algo no seu interior falhar, sua boca abriu levemente, mas logo ela descobriu que sua voz havia abandonado-a. "_Onegai._" Insistiu abrindo os olhos, e naquele momento ela o viu exposto, todo o seu interior vibrava, e com a súbita falta de voz, só havia um jeito de responder aquele pedido. Ela o beijou.

Delicadamente seus lábios pressionaram os dele, a textura do tecido roçava em sua boca trazendo-lhe uma sensação já conhecida e tão agradável, seu corpo relaxou e ela se afastou, novamente seus olhos se encontraram e ela lhe deu um sorriso sereno.

Ele a impeliu para dentro, e logo bateu a porta atrás de si com o pé, com um movimento brusco abaixou a máscara e lhe tomou os lábios, apertando suas mãos em torno da cintura feminina, explorando fervorosamente sua boca, sentiu um gemido fino escapar dela, as mãos enterradas no seu cabelo com os antebraços apoiados em seus ombros para manter o equilíbrio de estar na ponta dos pés.

Ele cessou o beijo antes que o ar lhe faltasse, e quando ela estava preste a protestar, os lábios dele a tocaram na testa. "Eu não sei bem como dizer isso." Sua voz era um murmúrio, seus lábios não descolaram da testa dela. "Mas eu sinto que eu preciso de você para encontrar a mim mesmo." Então ele afastou-se e fitou-a. "As pessoas costumam dizer aquelas três palavras, mas... Pra mim, e acho que pra você também, isso significa muito mais."

Algo quente invadia seu interior, ele estava certo, aquelas palavras significavam muito mais do que um simples _Eu te amo._

* * *

><p>;<p>

Yo Minaa.. kkk

Então... Acabou! :

Como alguns de vocês devem ter desconfiado, essa fic foi a primeira da minha conta, e a primeira que ganhou um final. Quero dizer que foi um prazer estar com todos vocês nesses últimos meses, e agradecer por me acompanharem e verem minha escrita evoluir (mesmo que pouco).

Essa fic foi pensada numa viagem de ônibus, era pra ser inicialmente uma oneshot e o final foi a primeira coisa que foi definida... E no final original eles não terminavam juntos. É... kkkk Eu ia ser malvada. Mas um amigo me colocou no lugar dos finais felizes dizendo "Como você vai fazer isso com os dois Dr. Loreyu? Eles já passaram por tanta merda e você ainda vai fazer isso?" É verdade... kkkk então eu fiz esse final...

Acho que ficou satisfatório não é?

Agora quando eu terminei, percebi que não fiz muitas cenas românticas... Bem... A gente vai aprendendo né?

De novo, foi um prazer estar com vocês, perdoem pelos atrasos e essas coisas, eu ainda estou bem doente, então é por motivos de força maior que eu atrasei.

Aliás, quem quiser me acompanhar com Desejos para Perceidas por favor... Adorarei ter vocês comigo outra vez.

Enfim, vocês já sabem o que fazer não é?

Reviews aqui em baixo!

Beeijos, Loreyu.


End file.
